Shinkuyuki
by The Herb
Summary: Chance changes many things, ruins plans, ends lives, and saves them. A meeting of chance saves Naruto and introduces him to a strange ally while destroying much of what he thought he knew. Now he must play the part until his own plans come to fruition.
1. Meeting of Chance

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

* * *

><p>"Die demon!"<p>

"Stop running!"

"Get back here hell spawn!"

The shouts of an angry mob came as they chased a _CHILD_! On his birthday no less. This child, eight years old today, is Naruto Uzumaki, a skinny, half-starved, blond haired and blue eyed child.

"_Great. Just great. They're after me again. Why? What have I done to deserve this fresh hell? What crime have I committed so horrible that they want me dead? Why am I hunted? Why am I hated? Why am I alone..."  
><em>

And as he thought, it was, for that is exactly what he was. Hunted and alone, unknowing that he was never truly alone. Taking the only option he had that may save him from the mobs wrath he bolted out of the village gates and into the surrounding forest in an attempted to evade his pursuers and in doing so stumbled upon a recently burnt out fire near a tree with a large hole between its roots just large enough for a man to sleep curled comfortably while easily hidden with a few of the branches lying about.

"_Thank you Kami."_

And with that short prayer of thanks he hid with the hope that they wouldn't notice him.

"That demon is here somewhere and when we find him we'll skin him alive!"

The cheers that followed caused a frown on the face of a man standing the branches of the very same tree Naruto hid in.

"A demon you say?" He said in a deep, rumbling voice, startling the crowd that had not been lost already.

"It's none of your business now leave."

"It's my camp you've invaded, and thus, my business. Now I wish you to leave."

"We will leave once we have found that damn demon and not a moment sooner!"

"No demon has entered my camp, only a small child. **Leave.**" This statement caused Naruto's eyes to clench shut in fear, the fear that he had been found.

"Fool that is the demon! It's trying to trick you! Now tell us where it is so we can kill it and avenge our hero!"

Hearing footsteps approach Naruto prayed that by some mercy this man would send them on their way without telling them about his hiding place. What he could not see was that the nearly seven foot man carried a stone sheath diagonally on his back six inches wide and just five or six inches shorter than he was, nor could he see the heavy twin hunting knives or twin blades sheathed at his hips. But he could hear, hear the sound of metal grating on stone as this large blade was single handedly pulled partially from its resting place before being fully removed via a the large cut in the stone sheath's top. The only noise after that was several soft thumps happening almost at once.

"Come out child I won't harm you without reason."

With no other options readily available he did so and saw that everyone had been cut into several pieces.

"W-w-who are you?" Naruto stammered out.

"It is polite to give your own name before asking another's is it not? But you may call me The Wanderer and she" He pointed a large silver furred wolf easily the size of a horse "is Silver."

Naruto swallowed before replying. "I'm Naruto… But… Why did you help me?"

"I do as I wish, however I please, and whatever I believe is best and so I helped you. But if I may ask why you were chased to begin with?"

"Thank you Wanderer-san." Replied the boy. "But I don't know why they chase me…"

The Wanderer rubbed his chin in thought, gold eyes bright in the dim light, before asking once more. "What is the name of your family, Naruto?"A sad look along with the response of "Uzumaki" was all he received. "A powerful clan, The Uzumaki, one who holds a small measure of my respect."

At this the sadness dimmed and a gleam of hope was found instead, quickly followed by a rapid stream of questions that told him the boy was orphaned and didn't know who his parents were, neither did the "Old Man Hokage" and that he had no form of training whatsoever.

"Follow Silver, she'll take care of you for tonight, and I will go see what all I can find about your parents if you would like." Hope, joy, thankfulness, and something that may have been worship or adoration all with a carefully buried sadness and fear flashed through Naruto's eyes as he scrambled to obey while The Wanderer headed towards the village.

* * *

><p>As Naruto awoke the next morning he thought about his unexpected helper. He was strange, dressed stranger with his vest, pants, belt, and the sheathes on his hips all looking to be made of some darker-gold colored fur which was somewhat shaggy like his companion's and matched his hair. He wore no shirt under his vest and was heavily muscled. This combined with his height and the two curved fangs coming from the corner of his mouth to the bottom of his jaw made a rather frightful image.<p>

"Boy I've got news but you won't like it." The rumbling growl of his voice caused Naruto to stand and walk across the clearing where he saw The Wanderer holding several scrolls and files along with one of the folders the nurses always carried when he was sent to the hospital after the more brutal beatings.

"What's wrong Wanderer-san didn't you find anything?" Hopelessness crept back into his voice.

"I found plenty, easily, that's the problem. Anyone who cared could have found some of this if it hadn't been locked away. Look at this you'll see what I mean." He stated as he handed over several files containing orders that various information on one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze be locked away until further notice and signed by the "Old Man" himself. "The rest is information on your family, parents, yourself, family techniques, what the old guy had planned for you, and why you where being chased when I found you."

With that he allowed Naruto to read through everything, though it took awhile as he was forced to teach himself everything he knew. Denied adoption papers, orders to hide information on his parents, plans for him to become a weapon for Konaha, the pardons for people who had beaten him and it was all there signed by the Hokage. Finally he finished reading, crying, and screaming about being betrayed when he was handed three scrolls which he read only at the urging of his newfound ally.

_Weapon,_

_As you are now a loyal servant of Konaha and at least Jounin level in skill and as such are being informed of your fate. I, the forth Hokage, Sealed the Nine-tailed fox in you at birth and as such you are property of Konaha to be used as is seen fit. I am also your father and it is your duty as both my heir and subordinate you are to follow my orders to serve as a servant to the village._

_Signed,_

_Minato Namikaze,_

_Forth Hokage_

"Boy don't worry it gets worse but then it gets better. The second scroll isn't pretty but you need to know what's in it. The third scroll however is something I believe you will like to hear... At least in part."

At this Naruto read the second letter and his anger grew once more as it contained plans to have him beaten, abandoned, those who would have been there were to be murdered or told he was dead, his own mother was murdered as well. But the third letter was from his mother.

_Naruto,_

_I'm dying_

_I'm sorry_

_I love you_

_Your Kaa-chan,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

That was it. Everything he'd ever wanted to know was right there. He cried himself to sleep after that.


	2. Memories

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

Ok authors note but first a shout out to the following folks.

naruto789987 - first to favorite my story(and give me that warm fuzzy feeling that happens every time) not to mention it happened just a moment after publishing! I feel so loved!

PurplePantherOfDoom - First to alert and review (double points for that while simultaneously amplifying the fuzzy feeling) she said that this story has plenty of potential and was curious to see where it went so I'm gonna reply here for the world to see and tell you that while every story has the potential to be good or bad in the beginning hearing that someone out there believes in my ability to (possibly) come up with a good story is wonderful so thank you very much so.

Also I am human(I think) and I make mistakes(usually stupid and/or crazy ones) so if you spot one let me know so I can patch it ASAP.

Translations and such can be found in the final chapter.

* * *

><p>Four years have passed since that day and Naruto had learned much in the time. Not from Konaha but from The Wanderer. He learned of the wilderness, what lived and grew there, The Elemental Nations and its history, its geography, the history of his clan, how to fight, how to make poisons and antidotes, swordsmanship, and most importantly how to act. The teachers at the academy rarely taught anything truly useful and they always "sabotaged" his education. In fact without having his unconventional ally to teach him he'd have been a dimwitted knucklehead. His dream to become accepted and seen as human by Konaha had shattered and been replaced with a new one, to be like the man that had saved him. Power, wisdom, and family. This is what he needed, family and the love that came with it to anchor him and give him purpose, power to protect his family, and the wisdom to guide them and ensure that he could use his power well. He could still remember the day this new dream came to be and the philosophy that came with it.<p>

"_Wanderer-san how do you know these things? You act as though you were actually alive when some of these things took place, but that would make you hundreds of years old."_

"_That is because I was and am. I have what you would call a bloodline trait, although that's not exactly right, that allows me complete control of my body among other things and as such I stopped myself from aging many years ago. I was the first of my kind and I will be the last. I will not allow myself to die when my children and descents still might need me. Old as I am I still hold power beyond that of any human. I have gained wisdom to use this power as best I can to protect my family and do what I believe is best. My family is what drives me and also what cages me; they give me a reason to remain and chain the beast that I could become. But with power such as mine comes its own binds. The very gods and goddesses of these lands have placed laws upon us, added to the ones I myself have placed on my family. Without them wars amongst my kin would have destroyed this world and ourselves with it. Besides without them we could simply run amuck as gods and leave ourselves with nothing to work towards, no purpose to live for. Find your purpose and gain strength boy as only then will you have true power."_

"_What do you mean Wanderer-san aren't strength and power the same?"_

"_No child strength without purpose is wasted and pointless, thus it is nothing. Strength and a purpose behind it is true power. Only when you have this can you truly find what you are in this world. Use myself as an example I have gained titles, names, riches, and so much more, I have been called murderer, monster, destroyer, demon, savior, hero, protector, angel, death, god, great, terrible, hell-spawn, and much more. But none of that matters to me only one title, only one name, the most important treasure I have ever gained. The right to be called 'Father.' Worth more than all my gold, jewels, money, land, and titles, it is my reason and my purpose. Without it my strength would be nothing."_

"_You act as though you don't even care if you're human." Naruto stated in confusion._

"_That is because I don't believe I am one though I have have been one once. But you do not need to be human to be a man or father and they are much the same. They defend what is dear to them, guide it, nurture it, do the best they can for it." This was all stated calmly and patiently is the same growling voice that Naruto had come to associate with 'wisdom' and 'truth.'_

"_I see but if you can do all that then couldn't you be human? Why be seen as a monster in human skin like I am when you could be perfectly normal?"_

"_Child I am what I am. Nothing more, nothing less and I am what I want to be. So why should I care what those who are nothing to me believe unless they threaten what I care for?" This Naruto had no answer for._

One of Naruto's more precious memories floated through his mind next; the day he gained a daughter.

"_I have found a way to do as you wish but may I ask _why _we are doing it in the first place? I thought you no longer cared if they see you as human or not?"_

"_That, Wanderer-san, is because I don't but I will need power to defend what is precious to me and this way when I am gone my children will be able to protect themselves." Naruto's determined tone and new goal was more than enough to keep The Wanderer as his ally and mentor._

"_Very well child but be warned the process I based this on was meant for a much different goal and it may have unexpected side effect. And hopefully they are the ones I have already thought they could be."_

"_What do you mean Wanderer-san?"_

"_You'll see soon enough but for now just sit in the center of the clearing and let me draw the symbols I need to." This is all that was said before he promptly began ignoring all of Naruto's questions as he went to work drawing a complex array of signs and markings in a multitude of paints, inks, and blood._

"_Won't we need some kind of container for the Kyuubi's power?"_

"_No everything needed will be pulled from the land and air around us now do as I told you." And with that he quickly began building a large amount of power to perform all that was necessary as Naruto lost consciousness then awakening in a sewer._

"_So my minds a sewer. Wonderful."_

"_Yes it is, now grab the fox." Came The Wanderer's voice from right behind him causing the poor boy to jump before turning around and spotting a giant cage, with a three-hundred fifty foot crimson fox with nine tails in it. Oddly enough the fox was simply curled up in the corner shivering._

"_Well? No smart remarks? No 'ROAR! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU HUMAN!' or anything like that?" This prompted the fox to look up then yip in a distinctly fearful tone before curling up as small as possible for a gargantuan beast and cowering like a frightened child._

"_Well this is unexpected. I'm tempted to poke it with the largest stick I can possibly find. Anyway back to business, go grab it." The strange response resulted in The Wanderer be subjected to a look that clearly asked if he was completely sane before Naruto sighed, walked into the cage, and pulled one of the massive tails causing everything to be wiped away in a blast of white light._

_Flashes of memories from the fox floated by, thousands of years seen in a moment, and through these memories Naruto found the greatest surprise he had experienced so far. The fox, so called a murdering demon, was innocent. It was like a child, an overgrown two-year-old in a fox's body. It never 'attacked' Konaha like everyone believed. It had been tricked. Someone had baited the fox using various pretty jutsu and genjutsu to make it follow him to the village where it began to 'play' like a child would with an ant hill. It poked and prodded, got bitten, then got mad and tried to exterminate the little painful creatures. There was no real malice just anger at the pain it had felt. The beast had been like new fallen snow in a way, pure, but and the same time it's bloody pastime had caused so much pain and suffering. But then a new memory started with the fox waking in the damp cage, fear of the cold restricting darkness was overwhelming and it stayed that way for a long time before a voice rang out the sounds having no meaning but the tone made the darkness even more frightful. Then all ceased to exist._

_After the flash of memories their eyes opened and the found themselves atop a tall hill overlooking a lush forest that was quickly decaying and fading to white around the edges._

"_A name!"_

"_What?"_

"_A name child! Give it a name!"_

_Naruto didn't understand at first but quickly caught on. _'A name for the fox! No. A name for the _child,_ so pure yet so bloody, like-'

"_Shinkuyuki! I name you Crimson Snow!" Then all went dark once more._

_Naruto woke up in the clearing once more thanking Kami that The Wanderer had thought ahead and put up the barrier to stop others from detecting all the power being used. Then he noticed the katana in his hand and the fact that he could feel the fox's youki __**all**__ of it inside him. After several moments to calm down he decided to speak._

"_So how do we put the youki into the blade?"_

_The Wanderer frowned before walking over and placing a hand on Naruto's head, then the sword, before grinning a wolfish grin._

"_We don't." Was the simple response causing Naruto to blink in confusion. "It's already there, one of the side effects I had hoped to cause. The blade and yourself both have an identical youki pool equal to that of the fox's."_

"_But what happened to the fox?" Asked Naruto as he began to panic, not wanting to torture an innocent soul. But that quickly stopped when he heard a soft musical giggling ghost through his mind._

"I'm fine Tou-san" _Was the reply innocent and soft. The voice of a little girl._

* * *

><p>Snapping out of his waking dreams as Iruka, an average dark haired man in standard chunin attire with a scar across the bridge of his nose who taught at the academy, stated that tomorrow would be the final exams before dismissing everyone. Naruto left thinking about the differences between chakra and youki. Chakra was human, and unnatural, caused by the exposure to demons through the ages; this made it difficult to control and dangerous. Youki was demonic, but it was natural, this made it like having a fifth limb that was capable of doing whatever you could think of, however it was also heavily influenced by emotions meaning that without proper control everything you felt would be project to everyone around you, it could also be used to create false emotions in other people, this is essentially what killing intent was.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his rundown apartment, another ploy to break his will, and looked in the shattered mirror at his new appearance. Gone was his blond hair and bright blue eyes, in their place was snow white hair and blood red eyes. Then as he dropped his <span>Demonic Transformation<span> his human ears faded, pupils became slit like a fox, and nine crimson tails with fox ears to match appeared even as his face became rather feminine. He had discovered that he could alter his body just by focusing on it and claimed this as his 'natural hanyou form' and was his most preferred form. He smiled gently, revealing slightly extended canines, before removing the strip of fine silk wrapping from right shoulder to left hip and holding his "sword." This blade was just short of three feet from tip to tip, the hilt was snow white and wrapped in fine pearl-white silk which matched the sheath on the side was 'Shinku' in crimson while the blade was reversed, being crimson with the word 'Yuki' in white. It was simple and beautiful. He gently set his daughter on a silken cushion; after all she deserved only the best being his princess. The blade was engulfed in a red aura and when it dissipated a young girl appearing to be a five year old miniature Naruto sat in its place. They where even dressed alike having Naruto in a crimson kimono with white snowflakes and a second, much simpler, katana on his left hip in wooden sheath; the child however had the colors reversed and carried no blade with neither wearing any form of footwear. As he began fixing a meal he allowed his 'Fatherly Aura' to flow outwards causing his daughter to be cocooned in feelings of love and protection.


	3. Finals and Tratiors

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

And I got a review from trotha who has told me that he(I'm guessing it's a guy sorry if I'm wrong) enjoys this story and is asking who Shinkuyuki's mom will be. As an added bonus he's also the first to mark me as a favorite author! Yay! The fuzzy feeling is back! Also trotha you can consider this update as my way of saying thanks seeing as I just got the message about a review like fifteen minutes ago.

Anyway I don't have a pairing planned out for Naruto (Or how many he gets if any at all.) and Shinkuyuki probably will not get one at all. As for her mother, that is why I'm leaning towards a one girl relationship(again, if any.) However Shinkuyuki will likely NOT see this woman as her mother at first and may not ever I still haven't decided.

Also any and all suggestions are welcome and will be considered unless they directly go against what is already planned/written.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in class, cradling his precious "sword" and waiting for the rest of the students to arrive so that the testing could begin. There sitting just at the edge of his 'Fatherly Aura' was Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl with a perpetual blush, stutter, vaguely blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes, not to mention the crush she had on our resident fox demon daddy; Naruto frowned at that thought.<p>

"_It's nothing but a bad crush. If she truly loved me she'd stop stalking me and just come talk."_

"_Don't worry Tou-san, I love you." _With that said his frown was replaced with a serene smile as his Aura spiked causing everyone in the room to relax as the feelings washed over them.

"_I know my precious musume and I'll always be here for you." _He said as he gently stroked his daughter's sheath. _"But still its intriguing how her crush came about. She has confidence issues and envied the way I was able to move passed all the abuse and seemingly teach myself all I needed to know despite the actions of the teachers; add to that the fact she seems to be the only one to realize that I'm the one who produces the aura mixed with how it causes people to feel and I now have an obsessed stalker that's of a higher caliber than any of the Uchiha's."_

"_Tou-san what do you mean that she knows about your aura?" Shinkuyuki asked in her cutely puzzled little girl voice._

"_It's simple really; She stalks me on an almost daily basis meaning that she probably noticed it being centered around me, she also positions herself just at the edge of it every day so as to remain as far as possible from me while still feeling it's effect."_

"_But why does she do that? Try to stay away like that; I thought you said she liked you?"_

"_She likes me but is afraid of rejection. However the aura makes her feel safe so she remains as far from me as possible while still keeping that feeling of security." He explained in the same slow patient manner that The Wanderer always used when explaining or teaching._

Naruto briefly considered pulling his aura in enough to exclude his stalker but his internal debate was cut off with the entrance of a sickly looking man in the standard jonin attire.

"Ok class now that everyone is here we can begin." Iruka stated.

"Umm sensei who's that?" One of the civilian students asked.

"I'm Hayate and-"He was cut off in a fit of coughing. "And I'm here to test those of you with weapon training."

"_Of course the old bastard would want to see how skilled I am with my sword, after all he would need to know how skilled I am if he needed to kill me." _Naruto thought.

"Yes, well we've already taken the written exams yesterday so today we will be covering the practical exams. First will be taijutsu so will everyone please head outside in an orderly fashion so that we may begin?" Iruka asked in his polite-but-not-a-request voice.

* * *

><p>The matches were fairly sub-par or downright horrible, even Sasuke Uchiha, a pale, raven haired boy with obsidian eyes; who everyone praised as if he were Kami herself just because he was the 'last' Uchiha.<p>

"Ok Naruto you know the rules. The match is two minutes or until one of you is unwilling to continue, you will be facing Mizuki-san while I judge your performance." He sighed when his only response was a silent nod. He didn't hate the boy, at least not anymore, but to see a child so apathetic to those around him was saddening; especially when he believed it was caused by the villagers' inability to see that he wasn't the one to do the things they claimed he had. "Begin!"

It had been decided early on to show only a fraction of what skills he had and so the fight was rather drawn out despite the holes in Mizuki's defense that could easily be exploited by the "Fading Wolf Style." Still in the end Mizuki had several new bruises while Naruto hadn't been touched.

"Now with the taijutsu portion finished we will be moving on to kenjutsu, Naruto seeing as you are the only one armed for this test you'll have to go first while Mizuki gets some academy weaponry for anybody else that wishes to take the kenjutsu exam."

Walking to the bench nearest to the sparring ground he untied the strip of silk across his chest and used it to form a makeshift bedding on which he laid his daughter. This action of course caught the class's attention as he hadn't done so when fighting Mizuki, nor did they see the purpose behind it.

"Naruto why are you setting your sword aside like that?"

"Because, Iruka-sensei, I'm not going to use that one, I'll use my other sword, and besides I've heard about Hayate, his skill with a sword is rather well known around Konaha after all. So I'm sure he'll be a much tougher opponent than Mizuki, and there is no reason to keep it with me where it could be a hindrance if there is no danger having it left here." Naruto replied in a tone that gave the impression of questioning another's intelligence. "And Choji-san," He said looking at a chubby, brown haired, boy with a swirl design on each cheek that was sitting nearby. "could you make sure people keep their hand off of her for me?"

"Uh, sure. But did you just call it 'her'?" The young Akimichi asked while munching on his ever-present bag of chips.

"Yes I did, and thank you."

"Ok, the rules are the same as before so, begin!" Iruka yelled to start the match.

In the kenjutsu match Naruto once more saw the advantage of the "Fading Wolf Style" over Konaha's standard style. Konaha's kenjutsu style was purely defensive, taught only so that a Konaha-nin would have a way to stand against a sword user, meant to block or evade while praying your opponent made a mistake bad enough to exploit, it would only be effective when combating blades similar to a katana, and it focused around set forms and motions making it predictable. However the "Fading Wolf Style" showed how powerful it could be when dealing with styles set in their ways, it was focused around an idea with a set of motions as guidelines only, meant to adapt, evade, strike, and escape. This allowed you to cripple your opponent bit by bit; after wearing the opponent down you switched motions and latch onto your enemy striking every possible vulnerable point. But its true strength comes from its versatility allowing any weapon, natural or otherwise, to be utilized; especially with a 'pack' as you can keep your opponent under a rain of crippling or killing strikes.

"_Tou-san help!"_

This mental cry from his daughter drew his attention to where he had set her, only to see the Uchiha trying to get Choji move aside so that he could take his daughter. Making a snap decision Naruto moved under Hayate's incoming swing, grabbing his wrist with his left hand and pulling him off balance, he slammed the hilt of his katana into a point under Hayate's armpit causing the entire limb to go numb; this action forced him to drop his blade leaving him unable to continue. However that's not where Naruto stopped, bolting over to the Uchiha as he reached for Shinkuyuki he kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over, this action flowed into a knee to the throat and his arm being wrenched as he was thrown on his back. When Sasuke regained his wits all he could take note of was the sharp point pricking his throat.

"I said '**Don't touch'** understand?" Asked Naruto as he completely ignored the screaming fan-girls around him, before sheathing his blade and gathering his other sword/daughter. Of course this action brought Iruka's attention to the boys.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing attacking a fellow student!" His enraged question came.

"I was defending what is mine if he tries to steal from me again I'll take his hand as payment." The cold reply caused more fan-girl screaming before one of Sasuke's most troublesome fans decided to 'avenge her Sasuke-kun' and tried to attack Naruto.

"**Naruto-baka!" **Screeched a pink haired girl with pale green eyes as she tried to attack Naruto, only for a subtle genjutsu to cause her to lose her balance, fall, and eat dirt.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was fairly uninteresting, and oddly enough there were no repercussions for his attack on Sasuke. Of course that was a mixture of <span>Demonic Influence<span> and Sasuke refusing to admit that he had been beaten in any way, shape, or form. However when everyone was leaving Mizuki asked Naruto to stay for a moment to discuss something important.

"Naruto you're a very skilled young shinobi, probably already chunin in skill, so I'm gonna offer you a special test to get you promoted right away." Stated the silver haired instructor.

"Then what will I have to do?" Naruto asked _"Of course this is complete bullshit but I can turn him in and get paid at least."_

"Well in the Hokage Tower there is a scroll labeled 'forbidden' if you can steal it and meet me at a rundown shack here" He pointed to a spot on the class's map. "then you pass and become chunin."

"No thanks Mizuki-sensei I'd rather earn it. Besides I'll need more experience first anyway." Stated Naruto while his thoughts where much different._ "Right a little __Demonic Influence_ _so that you go to the right place. Thank you my Wandering Tou-san for teaching me to act."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fool no one can help you now. Ha I Just love demonic techniques."<em>Thought Naruto as he hid under the Demonic Arts: Demon Shadows technique before he silently drew his blade and stabbed Mizuki in the back, took the scroll, and walked away. _"Well at least I got something from his treachery, too bad I can't turn his body in or else they'd know I had the scroll too. Well let's take this home and see what use it is eh musume?"_

"_Hai Tou-san."_


	4. Teams, Hell, and a C rank

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

trotha reviewed again asking when Shinkuyuki would be used in battle, if she could use techniques/jutsu while in sword form, or if she would have some kind of abilities similar to the seven swordsmen or Bleach. And here are your answers 1)Shinkuyuki will likely not be used in battle the way you expect but I do have an idea for it. Most likely at the chunin exams or in the wave mission. 2) If you look at my library thing known as the last chapter, youki does not require handsigns it responds to the persons will meaning that if she really felt like it she could start making fireballs go all over the place while in sword form, combined with the fact that she is already alive and capable of thinking and you get something unique as it is. 3) I don't watch Bleach I've seen maybe two episodes all I know about the swords on it is that they show up whenever you need them.

Also trotha mentioned that a possible match for Naruto would be Yugao due to them both working with swords or using one of the girls that isn't well known in the story so that I could improve them how I like. Admittedly both are possible but it's still undecided.

Now then be sure to check the last chapter as I'm always expanding, send suggestions but try to give the reason behind it (telling me to make a harem with a list of girls because you like them will probably not be used, however telling me to do a harem with a list of girls that have good reason behind them will be weighed as a possibility.) and finally if you have ideas for jutsu that you think might be good in the story then send it in.

And finally for those of you who haven't realized it yet Shinkuyuki's sword form is an advanced Demonic Transformation. *hint hint wink nudge*

* * *

><p>"<em>So today is the day we get our teams. I still can't believe they had planned to put me on a team with that Uchiha, it's a good thing that Iruka-san still hasn't realized I've been manipulating him throughout the year."<em> Came the thoughts of Naruto while sitting in class and tuning out a lecture about being official ninja. _"It's pathetic that none of the passing students even questioned Mizuki's disappearance. Weren't quite a few lessons on 'looking underneath the underneath' or something along those lines."_

"-and now for team placements, team one will be-"And as Iruka said that he was promptly tuned out once more until something of interest was said. "- Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still-"

* * *

><p>After the teams where announced the jonin came for each team leaving team seven behind when Kakashi never showed. Kurenai decided to treat everyone at a local tea shop and get the introductions out of the way.<p>

"Well I'll start. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like my friends, I hate liers and perverts, and my current goal is to teach you all you need to be good ninja. Ok you with the puppy." Kurenai said. She is a red eyed woman with slightly untamable black hair and a rather unique taste in clothing, as she wore a dress made of bandage-like material that had a design like a rose stem traveling along the bandages, and only one sleeve.

"Great! I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I like my buddy Akamaru here, I hate traitors, and my goal is to become a shinobi and make my clan proud. Ok how 'bout you Hinata?" Replied the feral boy. Kiba dressed in an iron grey coat with a dark fur trim around the hood, his hair a completely untamed brown, with slight fangs and claws, and on his cheeks were the red Inuzuka 'fangs.'

"W-well I'm H-hinata H-hyuga, I like-"At the she cut off with a blush, prompting Naruto to narrow his eyes. "I d-don't like m-mean people, and I w-want to become useful."

"Well I guess I'm next. Naruto Uzumaki, I like various canines especially foxes and wolves, and I like my girl here," With that he absently stroked Shinkuyuki's sheath. "touch her I'll cut your hand off. I don't like people that touch my girl. My dream isn't anything you need to hear." The last statement got him a few puzzled looks.

"Okay now that everyone is introduced we can get ready for the true genin test." This of course caused Kiba to start shouting about already taking the test, which was followed by an explanation from their new sensei. "That was to weed out some of the hopeless students; this test is to ensure we teach the most capable."

* * *

><p>Two hours later they had finished the test consisting of get stuck in a genjutsu, escape, help teammates escape, watch teammates try to take down a jonin to steal some bells, convince them to work together, come up with plan to knock said jonin around, help Kiba and Akamaru distract the jonin so the obsessive stalker could paralyze her using Byakugan, walk up and take bells, then pass for using teamwork.<p>

"Well seeing as you've all passed we'll be doing some D-rank missions while I train you. Eventually it will be decided that you are skilled enough for higher ranking missions. Well that's all I had planned for today so meet at training ground eight tomorrow so we can start training as a team, dismissed." Having said all she needed to the now official sensei disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Naruto was busy using his claws to slice meat for dinner when he stiffened due to the memories of his shadow clone coming into his mind.<p>

_Sitting on the ceiling under his __Demonic Arts: Demon Shadows__ Clone-Naruto was listening to the bickering of a bunch of fools. This time they were questioning the Hokage's wisdom in letting him become a ninja, trying to have him killed, and praising the Uchiha._

"_All right quite down, we don't even know if he passed yet. Now how did the genin teams do?" The aged Hokage asked._

"_Team one failed."_

"_So did team two."_

"_Teams three to five failed as well the other jonins were to lazy to come, I drew the short straw."_

"_Team six passed so it looks like we're going to have another Ino-Shika-Cho team." Said Asuma, who was a slightly more built than average man in standard jonin attire, with dark hair and beard._

"_Team seven passed only by order of the council. The only one showing both the skills and mentality is the Aburame." Kakashi said. Kakashi was dressed in the standard jonin clothing as well, with the addition of a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and his head band tilted to cover his left eye, he had silver hair that stood up apparently just to spite gravity._

"_Team eight did fine. They seemed to have no clue at first but quickly pulled together and created an effective, if somewhat crude plan." Kurenai stated with a slight hint of pride. Then a metaphorical hell broke loose._

_The civilian half of the council began accusing her of lying and being under the demon's influence, which admittedly may happen in the future. Soon it escalated to more plots of having the 'hell-spawn' murdered. However from this some valuable information was gained, who was against him and who wasn't. The civilian clans wanted him dead, the Hyuga thought of him as dirt beneath their feet, the Aburame clan stayed uninvolved making it impossible to tell, the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi tried to help defend him however it was only half-hearted attempts, but the Inuzuka clan was adamantly against the civilian council and doing all they could to help him. Thinking back most of the adoption requests that Hiruzen denied had their name on it. Deciding that that was all the useful information he was going to get Clone-Naruto dispelled._

Naruto shook his head to clear the buzzing caused by not being used to gaining memories in such a manner, and quickly got back to work, after all his daughter was top priority.

"_I knew taking that scroll would be better than turning in a traitor._"Then Naruto frowned. _"I need to do something for the Inuzuka clan to thank them for trying to help me."_

"Musume, dinner is ready come and eat."

* * *

><p>It was official Hell was not a place of fire and screaming souls, it was the soul devouring boredom known as D-rank missions. And Naruto had enough, so using a mixture of logic and <span>Demonic Influence<span> he decided to get something better just as they were about to start a fresh wave of hell.

"Kurenai-sensei we've been doing these for several months and they provide no experience whatsoever, we have the skills for a C-rank, plus without actual experience now when we have a sensei to guide us how will we make it without one?" Naruto asked while using a very delicate bit of influence to ensure she agreed.

"You make a valid point Naruto. Hokage-sama I would like to request a C-rank mission for my squad."

"If you believe they are ready then I can give you one, let me just see what I have for you." The Hokage rummaged around his desk a bit before handing over a scroll and sending the team on their way.

"C-rank, bandit elimination, two days. Well it looks like we will be traveling a bit, go and get packed for a two day trip then meet at the gate in half an hour, dismissed." And with that Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves once more.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto and his team were watching a camp of a dozen or so bandits from atop a tree.<p>

"So this is our target then. What's the plan sensei?" Kiba asked, but before he got a reply a bandit came out of his tent dragging a beaten woman.

"We kill them." Naruto responded and moved without waiting for a response stealing one of Kiba's kunai and launched it into the bandit's neck. _"__Demonic Arts: Shadow Pack"_

The bandits could only stare as half a dozen Shadow Wolves raced out of the forest and began ripping into the nearest men; by the time they did react half their number was dead and the number of wolves had tripled. They never stood a chance, after finishing the bandits the now two and a half dozen wolves went and lay down by the beaten woman. While his teammates were busy staring in horror at the bloody chunks of people strewn about Naruto was trying to calm the poor woman's fears.

"Kiba did you summon these things?" Kurenai asked her feral student.

"No, that would be me." Replied Naruto.

"How?"

"How else, somebody taught me." Naruto answered. _"This is perfect now I just have to play the part of emotionally crushed boy and 'poof' pay-dirt."_

"You do realize I could right you up for insubordination and have your license revoked?"

"It would be worth it, besides nobody would care anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should know, after all you're a jonin."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" His sensei asked in confusion.

"Simple, you know what happened to the Kyuubi." This simple statement caused her eyes to widen.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked in surprise while thanking Kami that the other two were busy trying to keep their stomachs in.

"The Kyuubi attacked the day I was born, everyone calls me the Kyuubi, the fourth defeated it but no one knows how, I heal in a few hours what others take weeks to heal from, and I have more chakra than anyone my age should. It's pretty obvious really; I am the Kyuubi." Naruto stated in a depressed tone while mentally rolling around laughing like a crazy hyena. _"Oh Kami that's rich. I spin a lie you believe it in a heartbeat but when I tell you the truth you think I'm insane! Mark another point down for acting classes, I swear they are a ninja's most valuable tool."_

* * *

><p>After returning to the village and turning in the mission report Naruto was asked to join the Hokage for an important meeting. In this meeting the old man played the concerned grandpa act claiming how he wasn't the Kyuubi, then gave an explanation about how the Kyuubi was sealed in him and he was a hero and just had to show everyone that. After all a damaged weapon that doesn't act how you want him to is a dangerous weapon. Then Naruto pulled out the big guns, being beaten and yet no one was ever punished, something that was in his control. He also brought up his living arrangements. The third was quick to cook up something about not knowing how bad it was, promising that if anyone tried anything they'd be punished, and sent him on his way.<p>

_"Damn I was hoping he'd at least give me a better place to live."_


	5. Off to the Land of Waves

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

And another review from trotha his next question being about what summons I was going to use along with a few suggestions in case I didn't already have one planned and honestly I hadn't thought on that yet and while the birds of prey idea was rather interesting I'm not sure how well it would work out but I will keep it in mind.

Second I Got a review from Zaralann who simply told me he/she enjoys this story. While a post like this does not help further the story it is wonderful to hear that my writing made someones day a little brighter so thank you very much so for the review Zaralann.

Final review was from jblackmaktattack who said that although the plot is good 1) he/she doesn't understand why Naruto believes that the Hokage is against him. 2) I haven't stated what Naruto learned from the scrolls or The Wanderer meaning that I can pull a new technique from thin air whenever I need to. 3) He asked if there are any limits on the Demonic Influence 4) That the conflicts are being resolved to quickly.

So here are my answers to you 1) in the first chapter it is stated plainly that the scrolls that The Wanderer stole said that the Hokage planned to turn him into a weapon as did the scroll from his father along with letting people go no matter what they did to him. Another scroll stated that they where going to drive off or kill the people trying to help Naruto including his mother. 2) The reason that I left it like that is simple look at the final chapter and read the information on youki and youki manipulation as this is essentially how youki works. The limits on his power are that he is trying not to draw much attention to himself meaning that just nuking an enemy encampment can't be done as it will let the leaf know how powerful he actually is. (it is stated in chapter 3 that he wishes to keep his skill hidden in order to make his plan go easier, as for what this plan is... Well you'll get bits and pieces as the tale progresses.) 3) The limits on the Demonic Influence change depending on the circumstances. A high powered one will turn them into a mindless slave, low powered ones are just a vague feeling. Used in chapter four he caused Kurenai to agree with him by slightly altering her thoughts so that she "saw the logic and agreed" when earlier she may have seen the logic but still disagreed. However strong willed people or those that truly believe something may have the ability to overcome lower powered influences.*Hint hint wink nudge* 4) So far there haven't been any major conflicts as I was focused on showing the interactions between Naruto and Shinkuyuki along with introducing the other characters and things like that. The conflicts however will not be focused around people trying to kill each other(for now) they will be more mental/outsmarting people conflicts if this isn't what you want then I'm sorry but while I take suggestions I will not completely change my story to make you happy.

Finally I didn't update in almost two days! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm on my knees begging! Here have an update to make it better!

* * *

><p>So the plan didn't work as well as he had hoped, but at least now the shops were forced to treat him like a normal costumer. Well with more glaring and cursing. And the mobs that came after him often got fines, although they still didn't worry about being locked away or anything. So all in all it wasn't a complete failure even if Naruto was still stuck in the same run-down apartment. Because after all the old bastard wants Naruto to try and prove that he is human, thus making him controllable. If Naruto believes he isn't human then that makes him much harder to manipulate.<p>

"_Well at least now we can afford to make this place somewhat livable."_

* * *

><p>"Team eight I have a mission for you. Team seven was recently sent on their first C-rank, unfortunately the client lied about the difficulty and the mission is actually a high C or low B-rank and they have requested backup. I believe you have sufficient skills to serve as these reinforcements and protect the client." Queue look of grandfatherly concern at Naruto. "Do you accept?"<p>

"Yes, Hokage-sama if you believe my team is capable of completing the mission then we will not let you down."

"Very well here are your mission details but Naruto can you stay behind for a moment?" Asked the old coot as he handed Kurenai a scroll.

* * *

><p>After the concerned grandfather act that Naruto immediately tuned out, he was sent on his way and joined the rest of team eight. Since the violent deaths of the bandits the other day Hinata had started showing a slight fear, probably because he wasn't matching up to her ideal image of who he was. Kiba however still supported him stating that 'scum like that deserves whatever they get.' Now they were heading on their way to Wave Country to bail out the "Uchiha Prince" and his pet pink banshee. At least the Aburame isn't likely to try anything stupid.<p>

"So what is our mission Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We are to guard the bridge builder Tazuna while he builds a bridge."

"A bridge builder? Who would want to kill a bridge builder?" Kiba replied.

"It doesn't matter who wants to kill him it's our job to stop them." Was Naruto's calm reply.

* * *

><p>A few days later they had caught up to Kakashi and his team and a drunken old man with a grey beard and pudgy midsection. And they already had problems the moment they approached.<p>

"This is our backup? Two dogs, the Hyuga failure, a clan-less nobody, and a woman." Came the arrogance of the oh so powerful and wise Uchiha.

"_You know if the bastard of the tower hadn't hidden all the information on the Uzumaki clan I would love to rub it in your face that my blood is much more royal than yours you arrogant fool. This is going to be a very trying mission. Maybe the Uchiha-teme will get killed that would certainly make this mission much more enjoyable."_

"_Don't worry Tou-san I'll keep you company."_

"_I know my precious musume. As long as you're here everything is that much better."_

* * *

><p>After two more days of traveling at a civilian pace Akamaru started barking, and Kiba threw a shuriken into the bushes; which caused a rabbit to flee. The white coat on it caused the jonins' eyes to widen.<p>

"Get down!" They shouted in unison even as Naruto already tackled the builder. Kiba reacted instantly knocking Hinata to the ground, while the jonin got the others. It was a good thing they moved as fast they did because at that moment a sword rivaling that of The Wanderer's in size came through at head height before imbedding itself in a tree. A moment later a tall, muscled man, with pale skin, dark slightly spiked hair, no shirt, and bandages covering the bottom half of his face dropped from the same tree.

"So the old man has a bunch of brats playing ninja for bodyguards."

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and one of the Mist's seven Swordsmen." Kakashi said, getting a snort of disbelief from Naruto.

"Copy-cat Kakashi and Konaha's Genjutsu Mistress, maybe this won't be as boring as I thought it would be." Responded the 'demon.'

"Kurenai-san stay with the genin and guard the client." Kakashi yelled as he rushed toward Zabuza.

After exchanging blows for a moment with the nuke-nin he managed a fatal blow, only for the clone to burst like a water balloon. Then Zabuza appeared and stabbed Kakashi in the back resulting in an identical result. Seeing that fighting Kakashi one on one wouldn't get him anywhere quickly he sent five clones after the genin while spiking his Killing Intent, only for them to be cut down as if the teams were completely unaffected.

"Interesting little genin you have here Kakashi, they don't seem to be reacting to my Killing Intent at all. Something that even most jonin has trouble ignoring."

Sure enough the local Cyclops-sensei was sweating and twitching slightly from its effects. However a moment later the 'Zabuza' in front of him threw him into a nearby lake as he burst into water. Before Kakashi could regain his bearing he heard the real Zabuza speak.

"Water Release: Water Prison" And with that announcement he was trapped in a sphere of steel hard water.

"Go! Take the genin and escape he won't be able to follow and keep up this jutsu at the same time!"

"Kakashi-san," Naruto said calmly. "you seem to be forgetting that this also means he can't dodge." And with a single hand sign two Shadow Clones popped into existence, which then ran out onto the lake; one a few feet in front of and the other a few feet behind the rogue Kiri-nin. "I would suggest moving." Then both clones charged.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Zabuza as he jumped aside just in time for the clones to impale each other and disperse.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" Shouted the masked Konaha-nin as he formed a massive dragon of water which slammed Zabuza into a tree, were he was struck by several kunai. "Looks like this is the end for you Swordsman of the Mist." Then as Kakashi prepared to end Zabuza's life the rogue Kiri-nin was struck in the neck by a senbon.

"It would appear you are right Shinobi-san. Thank you I have been hunting him for several months now if you'll allow me I must dispose of the body." Said a young ninja with a blank Kiri hunter-nin mask before he disappeared with the body in a swirl of water.

* * *

><p>The teams and their client made it to Tazuna's house a few hours later without any further trouble, aside from the banshee screeching about Hinata trying to steal 'Her Sasuke-kun' and even one rather entertaining bit where she claimed that Kurenai was after him as well. The resulting genjutsu was enough to get her to shut up however. Now they were seated about the dining area discussing the encounter with the nuke-nin.<p>

"Kurenai-san how was it that you managed to keep the genin from feeling the effects of the Killing Intent? Even I was affected by it, but the genin didn't seem to even notices it was there."

"What are you talking about Kakashi-san; I wasn't even aware he was using any." Then her eyes widened in sudden realization and she turned to Naruto.

"Why do you assume I have anything to do with it?"

"Because you always have something new up your sleeve."

"U-um, maybe Naruto-k-kun's aura has s-something t-to d-d-do with it?"

"What aura?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't noticed, after all it took me a few days to figure it out as well." Kurenai said. "Naruto-san gives off a natural aura that gives people the feeling of being protected, as if nothing in the world could hurt you no matter who tried or what happened. It makes sense that this could cancel out the effects of Killing Intent."

"That's interesting; it also explains why Tazuna didn't freak out when we were attacked. But if it does that then why was I affected by Zabuza's killing intent?"

"You where probably outside the area that it effects."

"Ok on to the important parts. Zabuza may still be alive." Naruto stated.

"What makes you think that baka?" The pink haired howler said in a slightly less screechy than usual voice.

"He's right Sakura hunter-nin dispose of the body on the spot they don't take it with them, meaning that they may have been working together." Kurenai spoke with a glare which clearly told Sakura that if she didn't shut up she would lose the ability to speak.

"Then what are we gonna do?" The more feral resident asked.

"Were going to train you so that you might be able to survive for more than five seconds against Zabuza." Kakashi told them with his signature eye-smile.


	6. Meeting the Ice Maiden

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

First up trotha's review. Shortly after publishing my last chapter I realized that I only responded to half of his review! Anyway the second half was mostly a suggestion that as a reward for them trying to help Naruto could teach them a jutsu or fighting style that would fit with their feral nature which I took a look at and thought would work very well in the story. But after twisting it about and trying to figure out how to work it in I came up with another idea that I think will work even better! So thanks trotha what you said lead directly to the reward of the Inuzuka clan (No I won't give it away.) And now onto his latest review. Mostly just comments on how Haku could be a possibility for Shinkuyuki's mother (And yes she is one of the people I'm considering for the spot.) and asking if she would be female or not (If you can't figure it out after me saying that SHE is in the running to be a MOTHER/GIRLFRIEND/WIFE then please close this page and take a mental deficiency test.) He has also pointed out that their philosophies are similar, which was something I have been planning out almost since I started this story.

Next is HikariNoTenshi-San. You asked for an update well guess what. I granted your wish! See I'm awesome aren't I? Also she(I'm guessing girl for you.) picked up on Hinata being attracted to Naruto's 'Fatherly Aura' due to her own father being a cold hearted ass. This is something I was planning on making more obvious in later chapters but I guess the cats out of the bag. As for Kiba accepting Naruto as the the 'Pack's Alpha' I plan on separating the two before this becomes a real problem.

Third up is anon940. Just a simple good story keep it up message that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Just like when people favorite this story or put it on their alert list!

Fourth is Zaralann who sent me another review. This time she/he thanked me for following the plot and putting the wave arc in as some people forget to do in stories like mine. But I'll be frank with you if I didn't have a plan for Zabuza and Haku I probably would have dropped it, and I'm not going to be following the plot for too much longer before I start the major changes.

Now I accept criticism and am a pyro so flame me if you dare. But also I am more than glad to look at suggestions for pairings/jutsu/plot ideas/etc just leave a review or send a message and you'll be featured in my next authors note! Unless you tell me not to of course. Now on with the show! Well Fanfiction but you get the point.

* * *

><p>During the night Kakashi filled team eight in on what was happening. Gato was taking over Wave country, charging ridiculous prices, and ruling like a tyrant. Tazuna was trying to build a bridge that would break his hold over the country but was in danger of being killed because of it. So it was decided that the teams would be trained as best they could in the time given.<p>

"You mean to tell me that you have had this team for almost six months and you still haven't taught them the tree walking exercise yet?" Asked an irate red eyed jonin.

"No. Did you?" And with that Kakashi pulled out a little orange book.

"Yes, during the first week. What have you done this entire time?"

"Hmm? Yea that's nice." The masked one eyed ninja responded distractedly in between outbreaks of perverted giggling.

Kurenai sighed before turning to team seven. "Alright seeing as Kakashi-san hasn't taught you much of anything this whole time we'll start with the basics, tree walking."

"We already know how to climb trees! Besides how is that going to help us become good ninja?" Screeched pinky, causing Naruto's hand to twitch with the suppressed urge to remove her vocal cords.

"You aren't climbing trees you are walking up them." Replied Kurenai with a glare before she walked straight up the nearest tree. "All you have to do is apply a steady amount of chakra to your feet, too much and you'll get blown off too little you won't stick."

"Kurenai-sensei I have already completed this exercise along with water walking." Shino said getting a strange look from Kiba.

"You mean that you can actually talk?" Kiba didn't get a response to that.

"Very well then you may train with us for the day."

* * *

><p>The day's training went fairly well for team eight and Shino, a few sparring matches and lessons on tactics. For the remainder of team seven however it was strained, Sakura managed to make it up the tree right off the bat before taking the role of cheerleader, later when attempting help to the Uchiha he claimed she was a useless whore only good for 'entertaining' the enemy. Of course being the fan-girl she is it was shoved to the back of her mind with the belief that he can do no wrong. Now they were all sitting about eating the meal that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had made.<p>

"Why do you bother? You're all going to die anyway!" Inari, Tsunami's son, yelled. "Nobody can beat Gato!"

"Shut up baka Sasuke-kun can do anything!" Does it really need to be said that this was Sakura?

"Just go back home, it's not like any of you know what it means to suffer!" As soon as Inari said that the aura Naruto gave off changed, gone was the feeling of protection and love, now hatred, rage, despair, and pain boiled about in such a way that they were nearly tangible.

"You don't know anything about the world do you brat? Well let me tell you about it, you don't have it nearly as bad as you think. Yea times are tough, yes life isn't great at the moment but guess what. You still have a mother who is there for you, a grandfather to guide you, a place to live, and food that isn't going to kill you. Look at the emo in the corner, his own brother murdered the rest of his clan including both his parents and rather than working towards making things better he did what you are, gave up to hatred and despair like a coward. And there are things still worse, besides the whole village kisses the ground he walks on, they treat him like royalty. But at least he had a family for a while, to teach and protect him as a child. Something I never had, I never met my parents, I was thrown out of the orphanage at three, forced to live on the streets till I was seven scrounging for food in the trash, beaten and chased with no idea why, even when I bought food it was usually expired, poisoned, or both. And you know what else? I'm willing to bet that somebody else has it worse than I did; I pity them and hope they grow a back bone, stand up straight, and make things better. So if you're going to claim things are bad do it to someone that hasn't suffered worse." Naruto spoke all this in a deadly calm voice before turning to Kurenai. "I'm going to calm down don't bother looking for me." Then he left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tou-san why did you go off like that?"<em>

"_Because I'd rather not see another kid like Sasuke in the world, hopefully the brat will take my lesson to heart and stop disgracing what his grandfather is trying to do. But that's not important right now, what is important is that I find something for you to eat."_

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke up when his <span>Demonic Arts: Demon's Den<span> alerted him to the presence of a young lady approaching his clearing, judging by the amount of chakra she had ninja training. He decided to see how it played out and closed his eyes. A moment later a young woman with raven hair that was done up in a bun with two senbon in it, and dark brown eyes paused at the tree line before silently making her way over to the "sleeping" shinobi before pausing again struggling with an internal debate, but then she reached down and shook him awake.

"Shinobi-san you shouldn't be sleeping out here, you'll get sick." She said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry about me, and the name is Naruto, miss-I've-never-met-you-before." Naruto responded as he "woke up."

"Is that your not so subtle way of asking my name?"

"Yup, how'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch and my name is Haku." The lady now known as Haku replied.

"We'll then Haku-san may I ask what the pretty lady is doing out here this early in the day?"

"I was coming to gather herbs for a friend of mine who recently came down with a fever."

"I see. Then would the pretty lady like some company in gathering these herbs to aid her ailing friend?"

"I suppose so Naruto-san. Here these are the herbs I need if you can help me gather them I would be very grateful." Haku said as she showed Naruto a handful of small green plants.

"As the fair maiden wishes so it shall be."

* * *

><p>After gathering a bundle of herbs while talking about anything unimportant that came to mind Haku prepared to leave but as she did so she called over her shoulder.<p>

"By the way, I'm a boy."

"Don't lie it will only lead to awkward situations."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Then you won't mind this will you?"

"Won't mind wh-" She was cut off as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and _groped_ her.

"I'm guessing you use something to bind them that way so you can try passing yourself off as a boy right?" The resulting backhand and blush were comical to say the least. "Don't worry I'm not going to try anything, even though you are Zabuza's partner." As the words left Naruto's lips she stiffened.

"So you know, but how?"

"Your chakra level is too high for a civilian, the herbs you gathered treat pain not fevers, you move too much like a ninja, the senbon in your hair stand out if you know what to look for, and how I knew you're a girl? Partly heightened senses partly something else, anyway what I want to know is why you work for somebody that is willing to doom all these people for a bit of cash, you don't seem like the type to do it."

"I do it because Zabuza-sama is my reason for living." Seeing the questioning look in Naruto's eyes she decided to explain. "When I was younger I lived with my parents, in Kiri where we were poor but happy. However when the bloodline purges had started many of the people containing them went into hiding, including my mother. When I was little I discovered my bloodline trait, I rushed to show my mother what I could do. She slapped me and told me that I must never use it again, but my father had seen. He gathered some men from the village and killed my mother right in front of me; they were going to kill me as well but in my fear I did something instinctive and used my control over ice to kill them. After that I was left on the streets for two years, when Zabuza found me I was fighting with a stray dog over a few scraps. He saw that I could be of use to him, took me in, and trained me to be his weapon. He gave me a purpose, and became my most precious person." After telling her tale she closed her eyes and leaned back against a tree. "Do you have anybody precious to you?"

"Yes, not many but I do have a few. I guess since you told me your tale it's only fair I do the same. A little over thirteen years ago the nine tailed fox demon attacked Konaha." And with that Naruto started his tail up until he met The Wanderer. "Of course things didn't stay the way they were, on my eighth birthday another mob formed and chased me, eventually I ran out of the village and found my way to somebody's camp where I hid. Some of the more determined villagers had managed to track me; however I was unaware of the man whose camp I entered still being there. He killed the villagers and offered to help find who my parents were. The next day he came back with letters from my parents and plans that the old bastard was going to turn me into a mindless weapon for Konaha, basically a soulless puppet. Just like Zabuza did for you, The Wanderer did for me; he trained me and taught me. In the end I found that I think very much the same as he does." Then he fixed a gaze on Haku that made her think he could see to her very soul. "You believe that only when you have some precious to protect that true power is gained. To you that is your purpose. To us anybody can have strength but only when you have both strength and a purpose do you truly have power. The thing most dear is not jewels or riches, land or power, but a family who cherishes you; a family that gives you a purpose and binds you. Your family is what gives you a reason to go on, and what cages the beast that you could become." Then he smirked. "Even a demon like I, can be caged like this, bound in love and happy to be so. After all, as my wandering father said, you do not need to be human to be a man, a man defends what is dear to him, guides it, nurtures it, and does the best he can for it."

"You aren't a demon Naruto-kun someone like you could never be a demon."

"That's where you're wrong Haku-chan, when I was nine The Wanderer and I preformed a complicated bit of 'spellwork' as he calls it, the end result is that I" He paused and released his Demonic Transformation. "am now a demon. But in the process I saw the old Kyuubi's memories and the Kyuubi that attacked wasn't evil like everyone thinks. It was kind of like a toddler in the body of an overgrown fox, the only reason people believe it is evil is because youki conducts emotions, and being stung by a bunch of insect sized people is enough to piss just about anybody off." Then he noticed how she was staring at his tails and sighed before holding one up right in front of her, allowing her to pet it. "Go ahead I guess I owe you one after all. Any way I suppose I should introduce you."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" That's when Shinkuyuki dropped her Demonic Transformation as well.

"Hi Haku-san!" Came the bubbly little girl's voice.

"Who is this?"

"Remember the spellwork I told you about that turned me into a demon? Well it needed to do something with the fox's soul so meet Shinkuyuki, my daughter, the nine tailed vixen."

"Why are you trusting me with all this though? What if I decided to tell all your secrets?"

"Do you really think you could stop the strongest, well strongest known but that's beside the point, demon from killing you and anyone you told? Besides you don't seem like the type to do so without a reason."

"Fair point."

"But I do want you to do something for me, tell Zabuza-san I want to make a deal with him, and have him meet in this clearing two days from now as long as it won't cause undue strain on his healing body."

"How do I know this isn't some trick to ambush us?"

"Call it the bond of a similar past but I really do want to help you, besides I give you my word as a big bad demon that I will not purposely do anything to harm you during the agreed upon time."

Oddly enough that was enough to quell Haku's fears and she promised to carry his message, the rest of the morning was spent peacefully with the three talking and playing together.


	7. Demon's Deal and Battle

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

trotha's review: trotha said that with the way I displayed Haku's personality she would make a good Mother/Sister figure for Shinkuyuki which is something I was hoping to do because I guarantee she will take one of these two roles, second he mentioned his curiosity in weather or not they would be recruited and how the battle of the bridge would go (Both of which can be answered by reading this chapter so I'm not going to respond to this part.) Third was the possibility of teaching the same technique that was used on Naruto resulting in him becoming a demon to other jinchuuriki, this would likely only happen to the ones that joined Naruto and even then is not guaranteed as I have not yet worked out what the individual jinchuuriki will do yet though I do have several ideas. The final thing he mentioned was a new jutsu for Haku which can now be found in the library thing I have set up although with Haku's nature she will likely only use it in the most extreme circumstances, if ever, as she tends to avoid killing wherever she can.

Remember every time someone puts this on there favorites/alert list or reviews I get a warm fuzzy feeling and I am more than happy to look at any questions or suggestions you have.

* * *

><p>Two days passed in a similar manner to the first, although Inari tended to avoid Naruto after the verbal beat down he was given, and Sakura thought he was making it up. But now it was time for the demons to meet, hence the reason there were two white bodied foxes with red ears and nine crimson tails, one of them being noticeably smaller than the other, sitting in the clearing. Soon enough Zabuza and Haku entered the clearing as well.<p>

"Were the hell is this brat?" Zabuza's rough voice cut through the silence.

"Zabuza-sama look." She said while pointing at the foxes.

"So you're the supposed demon fox then?" The larger fox nodded before transforming into Naruto, complete with fluffy tails.

"Yes I am. Now on to business, I know that missing-nin get hunted down meaning that you'll always be on the run; and I'm willing to bet you wouldn't mind getting them off your metaphorical tails right?"

"Do you have a point to this conversation or should I just kill you now?"

"I believe I have a way to get them to believe your dead, but I want your help in return. And don't think this will prevent your plans of overthrowing the Mizukage and ending the bloodline purges, in fact it may just help you further your own goal as well."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Simple really, I want your loyalty."

"So you expect me to let you fake my death and then work for you from the shadows? Sorry not interested."

"That's not what I meant. Look I assume Haku-chan told you about my past?" His query was met with a nod. "Good then as you can expect I hold no love towards Konaha and only serve as a ninja to further my own goals. These goals include escaping and forming my own little band of allies, possibly another hidden village. What I want is for you to be listed as one of those allies, and in the event of creating another village, one of my first possible recruits."

"So in return you want a partnership, with the possibility of me joining your village if you ever build it?"

"Yes, if you agree to this then I have a way that should get everyone believing you died here. Also remember that a partnership works both ways, meaning that if you agree to this then when the time comes I and any allies will aid you in your goal of killing the Mizukage."

"So what exactly is your plan?"

"I'll tell you but first do you have a map?"

"Yes why?"

"Hand it here." Ignoring the questioning looks he took the proffered map before drawing a small semicircle near the coast of the Land of Demons and placing a small dot right on the cost itself. "This was the border of the Land of Wolves and that." He said pointing at the dot. "Is where you need to go. The Land of Wolves was a prosperous little country several hundred years ago that most people don't really remember, however that isn't important, what is important is that they built a temple to a couple of wolf demons and treated them like gods, in return the demons watched over them, taught them, and did other godly actions for them. That is actually how the Land of Demons got its name, though that bit of information is also not important now. These demons are still alive and I am on very good terms with them, especially because they are like parents to me. So take this letter to their temple without letting anyone know that it's you, then stay hidden there for awhile. I'll use an advanced form of blood clone to fake your death." Naruto said as he pulled a small scroll out of his kimono. "If you need to get in touch give The Wanderer your message, he or Silver will be able to get it to me."

"Fine but this doesn't explain how you're going to make them think we're dead."

"I can use some of you blood to create an exact copy of you then we let the copy get killed. However the problem lies in that a normal blood clone would turn into a puddle upon death but by infusing it with my youki I can cause it to stay in body form for a few days, which will be long enough to dispose of the bodies anyway. So the world thinks you're dead, you sneak away, then when you show up again we kill the old Mizukage, and get the new one to pardon you. However I'll need some of your blood to make the clones, the more you can spare the better."

"Fine I may be known as a demon but I'm not so ruled by my bloodlust to be stupid, now how do we create these clones?" Zabuza said, seeing as it was the best plan he had at the moment and Gato wasn't really a trustworthy employer.

* * *

><p>A few days later Haku and Zabuza where already on their way to the Land of Demons and it was time for the fight with the blood clones. The teams made their way to the bridge leaving Shino behind to watch over Inari and Tsunami. When they arrived a thick mist surrounded it and several builders lay dead. Before they could react the water splashed across it formed into a dome of mirrors around Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru as 'The hunter-nin' raced across the bridge and disappeared into one.<p>

"I'm afraid that I must ask you to hand us the bridge builder."

"So you were working for Zabuza then. Let them go and I won't be forced to kill you." The response Kakashi was given was a sword nearly decapitating him as the Demon of the Mist appeared.

The fight the followed wasn't anything special, Haku tried to use her senbon to put the Uchiha into a false death state as she did Zabuza when he substituted with Akamaru nearly killing the poor little guy. This enraged Kiba and caused him to attack the emo prince allowing Haku to knock them both unconscious.

The fight between Zabuza and Kakashi was more interesting, the copy-nin immediately rushed out into the mist after Zabuza while telling the rest to guard Tazuna. Four Zabuza clones attacked Kakashi once he was in the mist but were quickly dispatched with a few kunai. After this the 'real' Zabuza approached and attacked the copying cyclopean with his sword, using the greater range and weight to his advantage. After several minutes of this he managed to put a gash down Kakashi's chest.

"Damn, it looks like I'm going to need this." Kakashi mumbled as he lifted his headband to reveal a Sharingan eye, the blood red eye had three comma like marks slowly circling around the pupil.

"Don't think you'll be able to hypnotize me Copy-cat Kakashi, I know how that eye of yours works, and you can't mess with my mind if I don't look you in the eye!"

"How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say my allies have allies that know your every little secret."

"Yes but there is a problem with your plan, you can fight me if you can't see me, and just the slightest slip up will have you under my control."

"Except I am a master of the silent killing technique, I don't need my eyes to kill you!"

A moment later Kakashi was decapitated before bursting into water, while a pained cry was heard before the mist dissolved revealing a bleeding Kakashi and Zabuza with a pack of dogs latched onto him, preventing him from moving.

"This is the end Zabuza, One Thousand Birds." Yelled the heterochromous shinobi before rushing forwards with the ball of lighting in his hand but the sound of the birds attracted Haku's attention, and when she saw her master she Body Flickered in front of him and took the blow instead. It was this scene that Gato and his army of hired thugs saw when they approached.

"Well it's a good thing I was planning on killing you anyway, you call yourself a demon but you were beaten by a bunch of puppies, men bring me his head along with the bridge builder, leave the women though I'm sure you can get some fun out of them." Gato, a short fat man, said.

"Hatake I believe this means we are no longer enemies."

"It would appear so, guys let him go." The silver haired man ordered his dogs.

"Pity his little whore died though I was looking forward to her." At this Zabuza's eyes filled with rage.

"You'll die for that little man. Haku was like a child to me and I'll allow no disrespect for the dead."

"In case you haven't noticed there are two hundred men between you and me."

Zabuza didn't bother replying, he simply charged through them getting impaled on multiple weapons even as he cut down the ones that were in his way, he never slowed even when he reached Gato, he simple ran him through and carried them both over the side of the bridge.

"Fuck there goes our meal ticket!" One of the thugs yelled.

"Then let's loot the village!" Yelled another, who was met with a large amount of agreement before an arrow nearly hit him in the foot and he looked up to see most of the village had come out to help protect the bridge.

"This is our town and we won't cower anymore!" Inari said while waving a somewhat beat up crossbow. Seeing that numbers were no longer in their favor the would be pillagers scattered.

* * *

><p>It took almost two more weeks to finish the bridge, in that time the dead thugs were removed and 'Haku' was given a small funeral and buried, where unseen by all she melted into blood and water. The townspeople agreed the name the bridge after Naruto for teaching them that giving in would do nothing and only by standing up, even if it's painful, would you be able to make things better. Soon enough the two teams were packed and ready to head home, but as the prepared to leave they were met by the entire village who had come to give them a send off. But as they made their way back to the Konaha Naruto was thinking of the final conversation that he had with Tazuna.<p>

"_Naruto the leaders of the village discussed it and when they heard how bad Konaha treated their hero they decided to offer you a place here, it won't be anything special but at least you'll be able to sleep in peace and live without glares or beatings."_

"_Tazuna the leaf village would never allow it they would send trained ninja to destroy this place before they allowed me to leave."_

"_What do mean kid?" Tazuna asked. So Naruto gave a short explanation about the Kyuubi and Konaha's plan, though he left out the part where he became a demon, he did however mention his plan of escaping someday and asked if he could count on the Land of Waves as one of his allies, which Tazuna promised he would see to it as well as keeping his plans a secret._

"_Thank you Tazuna, especially seeing as I would need skilled builders if I ever plan on getting my own village up and running." And with that Naruto gained another who he could count on as an ally._


	8. Return from Wave, Uzu's Comeback

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

And once more a review from trotha: This time just saying good job, thanks, and expressing interest in the Chunin Exams. So thank you very much so, your welcome, and sorry but that starts next chapter.

I also got a review from Evillevi: Just your run-of-the-mill good story review so to you I say thank you very much so.

And remember I'm always willing to look at a suggestion, be it for pairings, jutsu, or plot ideas just send it in and we'll see what can be done.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-san are you alright, your chest isn't bothering you is it?" Kurenai asked.<p>

"No it's not that, just something from my fight with Zabuza that I can't figure out."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"He was a master of the Silent Killing Technique, able to track through sound alone, and those dogs weren't exactly quiet he should have been able to avoid them with ease."

"Overconfidence and arrogance are some of a ninja's most dangerous enemies." Naruto decided to speak before someone managed to piece together the truth.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?"

"Zabuza-san was arrogant and probably didn't believe you had anything to counter his mist with, this would cause him to be overconfident and drop his guard allowing the dogs to get to him."

"He has a point Kakashi-san."

"I suppose, still you wouldn't think someone of Zabuza-san's caliber would make a mistake like that."

* * *

><p>Time passed, life continued, Kiba was admitted to a mental hospital for a week due to D-rank overload, the other genin in team eight got their first kills out of the way, and team training went the same as always. However today went slightly different as Kurenai asked Naruto to stay after training because there was something she wished to discuss with him.<p>

"So Kurenai-sensei what was it you needed to talk about?"

"I wanted to," She paused for a moment before forcing herself to continue. "talk about your… Preferences."

"My preferences in what?" Naruto asked while giving a mental smirk. _"This is going to be fun."_

"Your preferences in, well, women."

"Who said I had any?" Queue mental laughter.

"Well every man has some… unless… you're gay. That would explain why you've never bothered correcting the men that mistook you for girl, I suppose but-"

"Sensei I'm not gay, I don't correct the people that make that mistake simply because I don't care." Naruto decided not to acknowledge the sigh of relief the tree just gave.

"Then why did you ask that?"

"I've gotten rather annoyed with people assuming things about me and decided to make a point, that's all."

"I see, sorry, but can we get back on topic? This is strange enough for me as it is."

"Fine, I don't really have any problem dating someone older than me I suppose but don't you think it would be a bit weird dating your own student? I mean, don't take it the wrong way or anything, you're a great person, and beautiful as well, but still." Kurenai, the self proclaimed 'Ice Queen of Konaha' actually flushed slightly that, even if it was unnoticeable by any not looking for it. "Still I suppose if you want I'll be willing to give you a date or two, though I can't guarantee that it will lead anywhere." Queue mental crazy hyena rolling around laughing, he also decided to ignore the depressed aura that tree was giving off.

"N-no that's not why I was asking about this Naruto-kun, I wasn't asking for myself."

"Oh, well in that case tell whoever it is the answer is 'no' for me would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Again its simple really, I don't do blind dates so tell whoever put you up to this that I said 'no' and leave it at that. Anyway I'll see your around sensei, bye Hinata-san." And just like that Naruto left.

* * *

><p>After the conversation between Kurenai and Naruto, which by unspoken agreement was never mentioned again, Hinata started avoiding being alone with Naruto even more that usual, most likely out of embarrassment at being caught spying. Today however was slightly more interesting than usual, it was a C-rank day. The mission wasn't anything overly amazing just a simple scouting job on a smuggler's den, however on the way back to Konaha they stumbled across a quartet of ninja arguing about how best to reach Konaha.<p>

"Look we cut through the forest here and-"

"No we follow this road and then take a left at the next fork we'll be in Konaha three days from now."

"Bullshit it's at least a week away!"

"No it's not, look we just-"

"You know," Interrupted Naruto. "you could always ask for directions."

"We don't need yo-" The currently arguing boy was cut off as the eldest of their group put a hand over his mouth.

"Please ignore my student sir, he tends to speak without thinking, you wouldn't happen to know how to reach Konaha would you?"

"Yes we would, I assume you're coming for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yep we are would you mind giving us those directions you mentioned?"

"Better, we're heading back as it is and I doubt anybody will mind the company, unless I overstep my bounds sensei."

"No, it's fine Naruto-kun." At this the three genins' eyes snapped to Naruto and their sensei gave him a quick look, something that Naruto took note of, along with the symbol on their headbands.

"Well then it's settled, let's keep moving we should be there in a few hours."

"Wait what's with the funny symbol on your headbands; I've never seen it before." Kiba asked.

"Yes I'll admit I'm curious as well, last I was aware Uzu was wiped out." Naruto added his piece as well.

"What? You mean you know about these guys buddy?"

"Yes that is, or at least was, the symbol of Uzushiogakure."

"That's correct, and it's nice to see that some still remember us."

"Well I have my own reasons for knowing the name, but as I mentioned the last I checked you were wiped out at the beginning of the last Great War."

"True, but the people of Uzu have always been rather determined people and so a few years ago it was rebuilt by some of the survivors and their children."

* * *

><p>The Uzu genin had been introduced as Akiko and Michiko being the two kunoichi while Kazuo was their male teammate, the trip passed in mostly peaceful silence for awhile until they began whispering amongst each other.<p>

"So do you think that's him?"

"He matches the description."

"Yea and he has the right name."

"True but I wasn't expecting him to be… Well… Pretty." This got a light chuckle from Kiba that was quickly repressed.

"I know, in fact if you had showed me a picture of just his face I could have mistaken him for a girl." More chuckles from Kiba, this time disguised as a coughing fit.

"Yea, the only things that stopped me from thinking he was a girl is that he has no breasts and his voice is just deep enough that it can be a guy's." That was the last straw; Kiba broke out laughing while trying to form a coherent sentence.

"You are aware that both myself and Kiba have enhanced senses right?" Naruto asked gaining sheepish grins from the three Uzu students.

"Sorry, but in our defense you do have a feminine face."

"Yea the fact that you wear a kimono doesn't help either."

"So I've been told. Can we just keep moving? And Kiba if you don't shut up I'll be forced to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Thankfully the Uzu squad decided to stop commenting about Naruto's face for the rest of the trip, none the less he was curious about why they were looking for him. That would be kept to puzzle over another day. However it was perhaps a week before the exams began and Kurenai told them that although they had be ninja for less than a year she had the utmost confidence in them and signed them up to join it as well.<p> 


	9. Exams Part One

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

From trotha: Asking about Naruto's elemental affinities, I suppose I should explain a bit(For those who won't use the library thing I have set up on the last chapter) Naruto has youki which does not have an affinity allowing it to be used for any of the elements/sub-elements however he is capable of corrupting his youki to create jinchuuriki chakra as disguise purposes however this means it would be alined with no elements/all the elements depending on how you look at it. Second he mentioned that he enjoyed the little spat between the Uzu team and Naruto over his looks, that's good because I think story that are serious the whole time suck so I make sure to but in some little bits of comedy here and there. Next He mentioned the possibility of Naruto joining Uzu seeing as it was rebuilt (Meaning he probably has the background on how the Uzumaki are from there.) which is not likely as I have a plan for them already (It is not guaranteed I'm debating it but it has to do with them looking for Naruto.) Finally he suggested having Isaribi(A character I completely forgot about) be recruited/join the allies/whatever term you want to use, which will actually work perfectly with what I have planned.

Next was Zaralann: just another good chapter message that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside so thank you very much so.

Remember that I'm always willing to look at suggestions for just about anything in the story just send a message with whatever it is! Also remember to look at the library thing known as the final chapter it will help you understand some of the things in this story.

* * *

><p>"Alright are you three ready for this?" Asked Naruto, gaining two nods and a bark. "Good, Kurenai-sensei said we needed to report in room three-oh-one on the third floor for the first test."<p>

"Alright let's go then."

* * *

><p>"Hey what's everyone doing just standing around?"<p>

"Simple Kiba this is the second floor and there is a genjutsu in place on the sign, probably to weed out the morons who can't count."

"You two, drop the genjutsu and get out of my way."

"Uchiha-baka! Are you an idiot? That was here to weed out the stupid ones, now we're going to have almost three times the competition."

"So? I'll just beat anyone that gets in my way." Said the emo Uchiha as he walked up the stairs.

"_Must not kill prick, must not kill prick, must not kill prick."_

"_Tou-san what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing you need to worry yourself with my pretty little kit."_

* * *

><p>After half an hour of dealing with Ino and Sakura fawning over the Uchiha several of the genin had enough and decided to shut them up, probably in a permanent way.<p>

"You know, it's not good to attract attention to yourselves like that." Said a grayish haired man with wire rimmed glasses interrupted, and probably saved their lives..

"Yes but do you really expect fan-girls to listen to decent advice? Anyway who are you? I'm Naruto."

"Kabuto and I'm guessing that you wouldn't be opposed to listening to some advice then?"

"I'll listen at least and follow if it sounds reasonable."

"Well I've been through this exam a few times so I can give you some information on the people here."That caught the Uchiha's interest, as Kabuto pulled out a stack of cards.

"Give me information on Gaara, Lee, and Naruto."

"Okay Gaara, on a team with his siblings, no D-rank, five C-rank, one B-rank, and six A-rank. Oddly enough he's come back from every one without a scratch. Lee has amazing taijutsu abilities, but no ninjutsu or genjutsu ability due to a birth defect, was the dead last of his graduating year, his teammates are Neji Hyuga and an orphan named Tenten. Finally Naruto Uzumaki-" He was cut off as said person stole his card.

"_Let's see what you have on me; forty-seven D-rank, twenty-six C-rank, and an A-rank. Insane levels of chakra, teammates are Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, carries two swords and has been known to be fiercely protective of the one labeled 'Shinku' which he has been known to refer to as 'her' and 'his girl' he has never been known to draw it, skills noted have been placed at high genin with occasional bouts of much higher skill, has a previously unseen summoning contract with 'Shadow Wolves.' Well Kabuto is obviously a spy, which is none of my business, still it's nice to know that my act is working. Does the old man really think I have a summoning contract though?"_ Naruto thought before ripping the card apart. "So why did you want information on a dead last. After all from what I heard they are beneath your notice."

"Probably because our teammate just beat him in a spar." Said a brown eyed girl with her brunette hair done up in two buns, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"I assume you are Tenten then?"

"Yes, I am Tenten, Konaha's next weapons mistress."

"Really, well perhaps we can have a spar some time Tenten-san."

"Sure, speaking of which mind if take a look at your sword?" Tenten asked.

"_Should I toy with her or just answer. I think I'll have a bit of fun."_ Naruto thought with a smirk. "Oh but Ten-chan, we just met! And I don't show my _sword_ to just anybody you know." It took her a moment for that to sink in before she blushed and started to stammer about that not being what she meant. "Oh then what did you mean Ten-chan?"

"I meant your weapons, the ones you're wearing!"

"Oh, those, no you still can't for the same reason." Tenten's response was to clasp her hands in front of her face and pout. "Cute, you know with most guys that would probably work." She grinned. "But you still can't see them." Back to pout mode.

"Oh come one why not?"

"You're not going to leave me be until I show you, are you?"

"No, probably not." Tenten said with a small smile.

"Why is it so important to you anyway?"

"Because you don't want anyone to see them, that means there's probably something special about them."

"What if I just don't like people touching my swords?"

"Then you'll let me see them so that I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, but you don't leave; you stay so I have somebody worth looking at." Queue blush number two.

"Deal." She said after a brief moment of thought. Naruto drew his sword and handed it to her, when she held it her eyes widened. "Wow." She said in awe.

"What's so amazing?"

"Well for one the craftsmanship, it's perfectly balanced, there's not so much as a scuff on it, no discoloration in the metal, razor edge, wonderfully elegant-yet-effective curve and second it feels almost alive."

"That's because it is, and before you ask I'm only showing you that one, you can't touch my girl here." Naruto said as he stroked Shinkuyuki's sheathe.

"What do you mean it's alive?"

"Come over here where we can talk without eavesdroppers and I'll tell you." Naruto said as he led her to a corner. "Now I'm only going to say this once, if I find out anybody knows about what I'm going to tell you, you will die. Do we have a deal?" Getting a nod he continued. "That blade isn't normal steel, forged in a fire, and tempered with water. This one is special because it was forged by a very powerful demon and made by grinding one of his fangs into powder and mixing it with the steel, forging it inside a fire born of his own power, and tempering it in his own blood. Naturally it's somewhat alive."

"This thing must be worth a fortune! Kenta-san told me about swords like this when I was working for him. How did you get this?"

"Oh I know the demon that forged it, and he happens to be a friend of mine, it was a birthday gift when I was ten." Naturally Tenten had a look of shock on her face at this.

"Now I see why you want it to be kept a secret, but why can't I see the other one."

"Simple, my girl here isn't some common whore to be used and passed around at every opportunity."

"Um… do you… think… maybe… he would forge me one too?" She seemed almost shy as she asked.

"You would have to ask him yourself, he won't make you one if he doesn't like you, well unless you can offer him something else in return." Tenten was about to speak again when a commotion between Kabuto and some sound genin interrupted her. "Just remember, don't tell anybody about this." Naruto said as he used a bit of Demonic Influence to ensure her silence.

"_Tou-san why did you tell her all that."_

"_Two reasons, one, I was bored, and two, she could be a valuable ally if we can win her over."_

* * *

><p>"Alright maggots this is the first part of the exam, rule number one, you don't ask questions. Any questions?" Some nameless genin raised his hand. "Good, you fail, get out. Rule two no talking, three you start with ten points every wrong answer deducts a point, four if you are caught cheating two points will be deducted, five the final question will be given at the end of the test, six you pass or fail as I team and one failure means you all fail. Alright turn the papers over and get to work, you've only got an hour."<p>

"_Let's see these aren't anything a genin should be able to answer, and he never told us we couldn't cheat just that they would deduct points if we were caught, Akamaru is barking out answers to Kiba, and Hinata has the Byakugan so they'll be fine, now how should I do this."_

"_I have an idea Tou-san."_

Naruto got up, walked up to the desk in the front of the room, took the answer sheet, then went back and started answering questions.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Asked the scarred examiner, only for Naruto to place a finger on his lips in a 'shh' motion. "Fine you can speak."

"Cheating." Came the blunt reply.

"Obviously, now why are you cheating."

"You told us we needed to answer the test, and getting caught cheating was two points, not that we couldn't cheat. So now I have the answers and I only lost two points. Now who's going to offer me the best deal for the answers?" The proctor's eye twitched.

"Just what do you think you're doing now?"

"Selling information, you know one of the things ninjas do aside from gathering it and killing people, and here I thought you were a shinobi, Creampuff." This got several more twitches.

"How about I fail you?"

"You can't, I only cheated once, and you told me I could talk. Who's willing to pay me a hundred bucks for the answers?" Several hands went up. "Sold to the lady from Uzu." Naruto said as he walked over and showed one of the Uzu kunoichi the answers, while collecting a nice wad of cash.

"Do you want to fail?"

"I still have six points, and you never told us we couldn't move. Who's willing to pay two hundred?"

"Alright sit down and shut up!" Naruto did so before holding the answer sheet up for everyone to see. "Give me my answers before I fail you dammit!" Naruto just held up four fingers as an answer.

* * *

><p>After the proctor reclaimed his answer sheet, and checked their answers with nobody getting any wrong unsurprisingly, he decided to give the final question.<p>

"Okay maggots for the final question there are some additional rules. One you may choose if you are going to take it or not, two if you choose not to take it then it counts as dropping out of the exams, three if you take it and fail you remain a genin for the rest of your career."

"What? But there are people who have been here before!"

"You fail, no talking, get out. Anybody else that doesn't want to take it, get your team and leave." Three teams left at this. "Well for the rest of you congratulations you pass, test is over you may ask questions now."

"What was the point of this test?"

"As the white haired maggot said, three things ninja do are gather info, sell info, and kill people. Faulty information can get you or your allies killed, this test was to test your ability to gather the correct information, as well as see to it that your allies got the info they needed." The proctor was about to say more when a black ball came bursting through the window, where it unrolled itself to show a banner saying 'Anko Mitarashi, second examiner!' standing in front of the banner was a woman in a tan trench coat, with a fishnet body suit, and a short dark orange skirt. She had purple hair in a spiky ponytail, and brown eyes.

"What the hell Ibiki-kun there's still forty-seven teams left how many teams did you fail, five?"

"Yes, don't give me that look its his fault." Ibiki said while pointing at Naruto.

"Looks like an angel to me." And he did with an angelic smile and a genjutsu causing the appearance of white wings and a halo.

"Just get the little demon out of my sight." Naruto just clasped his hands and fluttered his wings.


	10. Exams Part Two

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

Due to a mix up on my part this chapter had temporarily been replaced with a copy of a previous chapter, my apologies for any inconvenience, I hope you can forgive me.

first up is trotha again: 1) Said that I had one of the best versions of the first exam that he ever saw. Well thank you, I aim to please. 2) He actually apologized for asking about Naruto's elemental affinities. The questions about the affinity didn't bother me that much (Especially as I may not have explained it too well in the library thing) but it does bother me when people don't use the resources I've been working to provide, or in chapter five you can look at my response to that review I got from someone that apparently skipped the first chapter and never looked at the Library(Which is what I'm considering re-naming the last chapter) 3) You mentioned your curiosity about who team eight would fight in the forest. Well it's nothing special, after all what are the chances of two different S-rank criminals going after two separate people with completely different plans, at the same time? 4) You mentioned sending the shadow wolves out to scare(or kill) some of the genin team. Admittedly this was an option I considered but ultimately decided against, the forest is dangerous enough, and most of these genin are hopeless anyway, having only gotten through due to the Uchiha's arrogance and Naruto wanting to help the Uzu team. (Yes this is actually why he held up the answer sheet for those who haven't figured it out. That is also why he sold the answers to one of the Uzu genin.) 5) It's a good thing you prefer the shorter jutsu explanations because those are what I use, however feel free to send the complicated ones when you offer ideas as it gives me a better idea of how to use it/decide if it can be used at all. 6) The latest jutsu you introduced will probably be introduced by somebody from earth country all things considered, meaning it may take awhile before I can work it in.

Evillevi: Thanks for the compliment, I thought the idea for the whole demon-angel thing was kind of entertaining myself.

Zaralann: another "good job" message, so thank you very much so.

* * *

><p>"Alright listen up, this is called the 'Forest of Death' and for the next five days you're all gonna be calling it home. Each team will be given a scroll, it will either be a heaven or an earth scroll, you must find a way to retrieve one of each before making your way to the tower in the center of the forest. But before we start to the real fun you'll all be signing a one of these wavers, failure to do so will cause your team to be disqualified. Any questions?"<p>

"What are the wavers for?"

"So that when you die I don't get fired or anything like that. Any other questions?'

"How are we supposed to get the other scroll?"

"Theft, murder, scavenge one from somebody's dead body, or you could whore yourself out for one I suppose. So just about anything you can think of. No more questions I'm sick of them."

"What if had a question though?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, ask it then."

"Well I don't actually have one I was just asking what to do if I did." Anko threw a kunai at him, which he allowed to nick his cheek. "You know it's the smart asses like you that get your blood spilt first." She said appearing behind him, before licking the blood off his cheek. "Such delicious blood you have to, it'd be a pity to waste it."

"You know most people wouldn't do something sensual like that unless it was leading somewhere. So is that an offer?" Kiba backed away expecting blood to fly, only for Anko to laugh and slap Naruto on the back.

"I like you kid, you got guts. Usually when I do something like that guys freak out. Anyway on with the exams."

* * *

><p>After getting the wavers signed and the scrolls passed out teams eight was heading through the forest, when they came across a team from Kiri.<p>

"Guys I'll cause a distraction while you three take them out from behind okay?" Naruto asked getting an affirmative from man, woman, and dog. "Okay get going, here take my headband with you." Naruto then moved as silently as he could until he was just a short way in front of the three Kiri genin before activating his Angelic Appearance this time complete with a holy glow. "I am one of Kami's angels sent to tell you that you are not yet meant to pass this exam, you shall leave the cursed scroll given to you and shall wait henceforth until the demons guard a village not yet build, only then shall you perform the actions leading to success." Naruto spoke in a regal voice causing the three genin to look up, then drop their scroll and run.

"Did they seriously fall for that?" Kiba asked coming out of the bushes.

"Apparently, Hinata check and make sure it's not a trap."

"T-they left." She said after activating her Byakugan

"Well at least we got rid of some of the morons the Uchiha saved."

"Buddy didn't you do the same during the first exam though, you know by giving everyone the answers?"

"Yes, but that's because there were specific people I wanted to help, and that was the only way I could think of to do it. That's the difference between the Uchiha and I, he did it to show off, and I did it with a plan. Dammit it's another earth scroll, I guess we'll take it anyway might be useful."

* * *

><p>After walking for several more hours they heard the sounds of combat, which after following revealed Tenten fighting three Iwa genin on her own.<p>

"Come on lets help her." Naruto said as he jumped out next to her. "Ten-chan where are your teammates?"

"Lee-kun said something about youth and Sakura before running off, Neji-kun went off to find him a while before these guys showed up, something about killing me to get revenge on the leaf."

"I see, well I guess I'll just have to show you a few tricks then. Guys I'll take care of this." He said as he drew his sword in his right hand while crouching slightly.

The first Iwa genin rushed in and attempted to stab him with a kunai, only for Naruto's left hand to push the blow aside as he ran the boy through. The other two rushed at him together, which he avoided easily moving to their left side and slicing through one's Achilles heel, effectively leaving him with only one working leg. After a short paused where they sized each other up, the leaf-nin summoned three clones and had them surround and begin to circle the lone Iwa genin like a pack of wolves. The first Naruto moved in from behind hitting the shoulder and disabling his arm, the second the charged from the weakened side, only to be forced back when the Iwa-shinobi turned and attempted to stab him. Soon the four leaf-nin began moving together each one striking at a joint or tendon in a single pass maneuver followed immediately by the next doing the same, only occasionally cutting off the attack to avoid a blow from the crippled Iwa-nin. Within a minute the stone-nin lay on the ground, unable to move due to the lack of intact tendons, he'd be dead from bloodloss in a few minutes.

"Well what shall we do with you?" Naruto asked the only Iwa-nin not guaranteed to die. The answer he got was the downed nin attempting to spring forward on one leg to kill him. "Well that's not nice, you do realize that without our help you're pretty much guaranteed to die right?"

"Do your worst scum, I don't care, I'll kill you anyway!" He was beheaded after he spat at Naruto.

"Well that's that I suppose." The foxy swordsman said as he used the recently deceased's shirt to wipe the blood off his sword. "You okay Ten-chan?"

"Yea, thanks. What style were you using anyway I've never seen one like it."

"Ah yes. The "Fading Wolf" a rather interesting style really, there aren't many like it. And before you ask, no, I won't teach it to you." She pouted again. "Still cute, but that won't work this time, it's not my style to teach. Now why don't you travel with us seeing as how your teammates left you here? Besides traveling with a pretty girl to flirt with will make this much more enjoyable."

"Hey they had a heaven scroll this time Naruto." Came Kiba's voice from by one of the dead bodies.

* * *

><p>Eventually they managed to track down Tenten's wayward teammates and found them with teams six and seven. Ino was fixing Sakura's now shortened hair, Shino was on watch duty, Sasuke and Shikamaru were sleeping, Choji was eating, and Neji was arguing with Lee.<p>

"Well now that the quality girls are here you two can get a move on."

"Screw you Uzumaki!" Yelled Ino.

"No thanks, I'll let the Uchiha take care of you, probably get a rash anyway." After that Ino wisely decided to argue with someone she had a hope against, namely the other fan-girl.

"Its girls like that that give kunoichi a bad name." Tenten said.

"I know chances are they'll only be used for seduction missions." Several of the rookies gave Naruto strange looks. "What? From what I can tell they still act like they did in the academy, meaning that they're still on diets, don't train, have no skills, have learned nothing of use, and only care about their looks. If they keep it up they won't be able to fight and the only thing they will be able to do is look good, meaning that seduction is the only thing they'll have a hope of not screwing up. Then again with their attitudes they'll fuck that up anyway."

"I hear ya buddy, hey everybody got the scrolls they need?" Kiba called out to everybody. Getting various degrees of agreement, Lee and Neji had a heaven scroll, team six had both of theirs', team seven had an earth scroll, and that left team eight with both plus a spare earth that was quickly given to Tenten.

"So now that all the important people, minus Shino-san and with the addition of a fan-girl, have what they need can we get a move on?"

"Sasuke-kun doesn't have a heaven scroll!" Ino yelled.

"I reiterate now that all the important people, minus Shino-san and with the addition of a fan-girl, have what they need can we get a move on?"

"You need to help Sasuke-kun get a heaven scroll!" Screeched Pinky.

"According to you he can do anything, meaning he doesn't need my help. Plus he tried to touch my girl, so I want him dead as it is. Now Ten-chan's team and team six since we have everything we'll travel together that way we'll be better able to defend in the event of an attack. Shino-san I truly feel bad for you, you know being stuck with a fan-girl and a prick."


	11. Preliminary Exams

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

First is trotha(as always) Compliments on the chapter (thank you very much so) Said he enjoyed the camaraderie expressed and asked if I was hinting at something with number three in my last note to him, in a way yes as Orochimaru will be playing a strange role later in the story but I was mostly just saying that he would be the only major evil character for awhile. You said you were interested in the preliminaries but I will probably disappointing you in this part as it's mostly recapping the original. As for the emo-prick he will not be fighting Naruto but I did do something to.. well just read it you'll find out. And finally trotha's latest jutsu can now be found in the library.

Next is R-rated who said he likes how I've portrayed Naruto in this story and threatened to send me to hell if I stopped writing. But here's a question. If you send me to hell then how am I ever going to update again? THE HORROR YOU'D NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

Finally Zaralann who asked when "Skin, bones, and no-cup" became seduction quality. I was going on the assumption she would eventually grow a set of tits... Or she could be sent to seduce pedophiles. I KNOW! We can dress her up as a boy and send her to seduce Orochimaru!

Now send your ideas, remember the library, and get on with the story!

* * *

><p>The teams made it to the tower safely with only one genin squad being dumb enough to attack them, who were quickly dealt with. Sasuke's team made it a few days later as well, they however looked fairly beat up. At the end of the fifth day they were told that the next day would be the preliminary rounds to cut down the competition to a more manageable number. The old bastard went on about the Chunin Exams being a war on a smaller scale, and meant to prevent any large scale destruction, and how it influences where missions are sent. The proctor between the matches appeared and announced the first match.<p>

"I am Hayate and I-" He broke off in a coughing fit. "I will be your proctor. The first match," Another cough. "will be between Michiko of Uzu and Akihiro of Iwa."

The two fighters went down to the center arena and did the standard genin boast, throw some weaponry and the occasional exploding tag at each other, then use water and earth jutsu respectively, before finally going to taijutsu with Michiko winning by knock out.

* * *

><p>The second fight was between Naruto and one of Akihiro's teammates. After it was announced they both when down to the arena, avoiding the weaponry, stones, and craters strewn about. Almost immediately the Iwa genin began going off about getting revenge for Iwagakure.<p>

"_Why is it that every Iwa-nin I meet starts going off on rants like this? Oh yea, the blond bastard slaughtered hundreds of them during the war. Look at that the Uchiha got his Sharingan out, probably hoping to steal something from me or the stone-nin. You know they're both starting to piss me off so I'm going to solve two problems at once." _Naruto thought as he started doing the handsigns for the Suicide Explosion Technique. _"__Demonic Arts: Striking Shadow Wolf.__"_

The effect was rather amusing as the stone genin was cut off right in the middle of his rant and started trying to pry the large wolf's jaws open, the Uchiha smirked thinking he had stolen an amazing jutsu for himself. A few seconds later Naruto snapped his fingers and the wolf placed a paw on the genin's chest before ripping his throat out, then trotted over to its master like a big puppy where it had its ears scratched.

"That makes four Iwa genin I've killed this week. You know your life expectancy would be higher if you'd stop pissing me off." Naruto said as he walked up to join teams eight and nine.

"Winner by death, Naruto of Konaha." Hayate managed without any coughs.

* * *

><p>The third match was between the Uchiha and another Konaha-nin named Yoroi, As the Uchiha headed down his sensei stopped him and said something that Naruto didn't bother making out. The two genin faced each other with Yoroi attempting to rush him once the battle started, and the Uchiha began copying Naruto's earlier handsigns at a much slower pace. This caused the fox to smirk believing the prick would be dead soon.<p>

"Proctor I forfeit." Yoroi yelled as he backed away from the suicidal genin, having recognized the handsigns. "I knew the Uchiha was arrogant but I didn't know it was so bad that he thought he could beat death."

"_Damn I wanted the prick to kill himself."_ Naruto thought.

"Winner by forfeit, Sasuke of Konaha." He broke off in another cough. "That was a risky move you know kid, either you were bluffing or you would have died, had he not forfeited."

"What are you talking about? The dobe just used this jutsu!" He shouted while pointing at Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from the snow haired shinobi.

"Perhaps you'd like an explanation? Simply put, I don't like thieves."

"What's that supposed to mean baka?"

"He was using the Sharingan so I decided to counter it. I have mastered the jutsu that I used to the point that I don't need handseals for it, and I saw that you were using your eyes-of-the-helpless-one, so I made the handseals for a suicide technique before seallessly using my technique."

"Do not mock the Sharingan or I'll have the council execute you!"

"Which only proves my point; the Sharingan steals the work of others because you are too helpless to reach it on your own, you can't even fight your own battles instead you hide behind the work of others or the council."

* * *

><p>After the Uchiha was taken out of the room by his sensei the next fight was announced, Shino verses Zaku of Oto; the fight was short with Shino sending his bugs to surround his opponent. When Zaku began using the tubes in his arms to try and fire off some form of air burst, they blew up because the bug user had used the distraction and his previous knowledge to send some of the beetles to plug the holes. Needless to say Shino won.<p>

* * *

><p>Next was Kazuo from Uzu and Kiba. Kazuo was on the defensive most of the match as Kiba kept a number of smoke bombs in use then began using his superior senses to track and blitz the Uzu genin. After a while and a few comments about his own senses not being good enough Kazuo remembered the hearing that Kiba and Naruto demonstrated on the way to Konaha, so using that knowledge he took two kunai and began scraping the metal together with a horrid screeching causing both Kiba and Akamaru to collapse in pain clutching their ears. After that it was easy to walk up and knock them out.<p>

* * *

><p>Match number six was between Misumi and Kankuro. Misumi was some kind of rubber band man that wrapped around Kankuro and threatened to break his neck, after some bravado from the Suna-nin his neck was broken. Then a moment later his face dissolved into sand revealing that it was a puppet, which then had several hidden blades appear and stab the rubber man, the poison on the blades rendered him unconscious a few moments later. Kankuro moved onward of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Match seven had Ino and Sakura fight. Mostly a bunch of yells and taunts with a few blows or slaps thrown in here and there. After almost half an hour they rushed forward, nailed each other in the face, and were both knocked out. Neither advanced beyond the preliminaries.<p>

* * *

><p>The eighth match was Akiko and the last Iwa genin. Akiko showed that she had some skill with a sword before eventually tiring and wounding the Iwa kunoichi enough that she was forced to give up, leaving Akiko of Uzu to move forward.<p>

* * *

><p>The ninth match was between Tenten and Temari, a kunoichi from Suna who had a large metal fan nearly as tall as herself for her weapon of choice. Tenten being a weapons mistress began firing off a surprising number and verity of weaponry that was all knocked aside either by the wind users fan or techniques. Eventually after tiring the weapons mistress out Temari began retaliating and beat the Konaha kunoichi up quite a bit then she sent Tenten into the air before closing the fan and standing it upright so that her opponent would have broken her back on it. However rather that the crack of bones meeting metal she saw Naruto standing atop her fan where he caught Tenten in a bridal carry.<p>

"Now then Suna-san, that wasn't very nice. Trying to hurt little Ten-chan here after you already have her unable to fight." He paused and took Tenten over to the medics before speaking again. "You should be careful when you add an insulting injury on top of other injuries, you might piss somebody off." Then as he walked past his blade flashed out and sliced Temari's fan in two. "And they may just come after you."

* * *

><p>The tenth match was between Shikamaru and Kin from Oto. The fight wasn't a battle of strength, but wits, as Kin used genjutsu, focused through senbon with bells and very fine strings attached. Eventually Shikamaru used his family jutsu to send his shadow across by following one of the strings and possessed Kin, having her bash her head on the wall knocking herself out. Shikamaru began complaining about the whole thing being troublesome when it was announced that he would be continuing.<p>

* * *

><p>The eleventh fight was between Hinata and her cousin, Neji. As Hinata went down to the arena Naruto mentioned that she had become stronger in the time they had been working together and that if she had a reason to fight, then she should, but if she had no drive or true reason worth fighting then she should give up. When she did get down and took her place Neji began calling her a failure and belittling her in every way he could think of. She gave up a few moments later.<p>

* * *

><p>The twelfth match was between Dosu of Oto and Choji. Choji used his family style to turn into a large ball and began trying to run Dosu over; eventually Dosu tricked him into embedding himself in the wall. While Choji was stuck Dosu revealed a metal device full of holes on his arm, which he claimed allowed him to manipulate sound waves. He then placed his hand on Choji and flicked the device causing Choji to revert to his normal form, stumble around like a drunk, vomit, then pass out. Dosu was declared winner by knock out.<p>

* * *

><p>The final match was between Lee and Gaara of Suna. Gaara used sand as both offense and defense, having it form shields and knock the spandex wearing boy into walls and such while trying to get enough of it around the boy to crush him. It didn't help that he kept saying how his mother wanted blood and that by killing Lee he would prove his existence. After a while Lee took a pair of weights off his legs and dropped them, leaving two small craters. After this he began moving so fast that to most of the genin he was nothing but a blur, when this still wasn't enough he opened the first three of the <span>Eight Inner Gates<span> causing a shockwave of energy to blast the sand away from him as well as causing him to move so fast he was invisible to most of the genin.

Eventually the damage from the gates caught up to him and he could barely move, causing Gaara to wrap his sand around the boy's right arm and leg, and then crush them. He would have gone farther but Lee's sensei intervened at the last moment, causing Gaara to be announced the winner.

* * *

><p>"Alright maggots get down here and take a piece of paper from the hat." Anko said prompting each genin to come up and take a piece of paper. After which she went down the line seeing who had what number and set up the list of who would be facing who. When Naruto saw his opponent he grinned evilly, it was Temari. Said kunoichi paled when she saw the evil grin and massive wolf setting next to it's master.<p> 


	12. Vacation in the Demon's Den

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND ANY OC'S.

First trotha as always: He has stated that he is just fine with how I did the preliminaries which is good because I really wasn't sure how else to do it, Next he mentioned that the way I had Kiba taken down was pretty original and that he found some humor in the fan-girl fight and Sasuke nearly blowing himself to hell. His next question is whether or not the sannin are in on Naruto being made a weapon, my answer to this is that Jiraiya has one of the best spy network of the world (In the show) meaning that he probably would have found out at some point and is in fact in on the plan. Tsunade was going to be his godmother but was tricked into believing him dead and Orochimaru is a traitor which removes him from the equation. As for why Shukaku is the only Biju with a name, well I have an explanation for the Biju as a whole which I plan on working into the story the only problem is that it probably won't be for some time. And Shukaku will still be insane in this story, the explanation on this and his name will probably be in the next chapter. Also trotha's latest jutsu can now be found in the library however I no clue how I'm going to work it in without creating a new character and seeing as it your jutsu/style I feel that it is only appropriate you create the background and name of your character.

Zaralann made the comment that this made Sasuke look fairly stupid, which is good because I did this to point out a major flaw in the Sharingan. And as for me posting more, well I can't help how fast I update.

And finally I am sorry I haven't updated in a week but I hit a major writer's block (well major for me, apparently major for other people are several month long blocks) basically I knew what I wanted to happen during the break between preliminaries and finals but I simply couldn't figure out to make it happen, and I still don't think I've done it very well. Also the story behind the village will be coming into play later as well.

* * *

><p>The final portion of the exams would be held one month from the preliminaries, giving everyone time to train and devise tactics against their opponents. But the problem with the Chunin Exams is that it was a public spectacle, many people from many countries came to watch it, making it a prime opportunity to slip in spies. This means that counter-espionage measures needed to be taken as well, such as bring in Konaha's master spy, Jiraiya of the sannin. Although standard ANBU and jonin sent to spy could easily be avoided or misled having the master spy in town was enough to put Naruto on edge, which left him at a dilemma, stay in the village while attempting to avoid Jiraiya or find a way to leave the village without drawing major attention to himself. Using a training trip as an excuse would not work as the old fool would never allow him out from under his thumb for that long unless there was no other possibility, which left only escape. A <span>Blood Clone<span> would work if he could convince his team that he planned on training by himself, not that it would be hard to do so. Escape would not be hard either as his training would be more than enough to allow him to walk out the gate right under their noses. The only problem left was that Jiraiya was trying to train him.

"Come on kid why wouldn't you want to train with one of the legendary sannin?"

"Why would one of the legendary sannin want to train an orphan that he just found on the street?"

"What does it matter why I want to train you? I mean come on I'm one of the sannin you should be honored."

"Do you know how many people have said similar things before attempting to sabotage me? Several chunin and jonin have done it claiming I had potential, and then they would 'correct' my style leaving it with so many holes in my defense it would make Swiss cheese jealous. Now the only reason I can see you training me is to try and get the demon killed so I'm going to leave and train as I usually do." Said Naruto, effectively making the old coot's plan seem counter-productive.

* * *

><p>After several hours spent arguing with the sannin he finally managed to get the man to leave him alone, and with any luck piss off the Hokage when his plan backfires again. Naruto headed to the Land of Demons, or more specifically, the land once known as the Land of Wolves and the village that The Wanderer had made his home so long ago.<p>

"Yea, yea anyway what's with you sending those two here? It's not like we're desperate for company you know."

"You know my plan for building a new hidden village."

"Yes, let me guess those two are your first recruits?"

"Possibly, but first I need to get the village itself built."

"So where are you thinking of building it?"

"I was thinking of using _this_ village."

"No. Not happening. Spin again. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. You lose. And for the sake of Kami-chan, **hell no!**" He practically roared.

"Why not, you said it yourself, the people that once lived here are dead and their descendants probably don't remember you. You've kept the homes in good shape and even rebuilt the ones that fell down. You once told me that the fires which used to warm this village grew cold long ago but the memories would always warm your heart, so let's bring life back to this village and give you new memories to add to the old. Let the village be built once more as a place where demons and human can reside together, a place that you can once more be a brother to stand beside them, a father to the orphans who will teach them, a son to the elderly to support them in their age and listen to their tales."

"I've taught you how to be a manipulative bastard haven't I?" The Wanderer replied with a sigh.

"Of course you did."

"Fine, but we're going to have to do something to get running water in the buildings, some of them are almost six hundred years old. We'd also need to rebuild the docks, you'll be the one setting up trade routes, and I'll talk to some of my children and see about getting them to come help run the businesses. Let's see Ryuu would be an option for the smith, Kaki-Kitsune would be able to farm for everybody until the village grows a bit, and I'm sure I'll be able to find some that will be willing to help out however you need, but there is one tiny little problem with this."

"And that would be?"

"We are a bunch of demons, and humans fear demons. So how are you going to get enough soldiers when they keep running away or trying to 'rid the world of our taint' and shit like that?"

"For one I don't plan on this village growing very fast and second I was planning on bringing in young orphans that I find and training them from a young age while teaching them that demons aren't any worse than humans, just different."

"That would work, but there are a few things that we still need to decide one before I'll agree to this. First of all we need a name and second I want my village back when this place grows."

"I've got the most ironic name already planned out, Fukumaden, however I'd like to know what you mean by wanting your village back."

"Eventually this place will grow, and when it does this village here shall remain mine, only those who have impressed me will live here the rest shall live in the newer section of the village outside its walls, and this shall be known as the Ookami no Furusato section of Fukumaden."

"The Old Village of Wolves in the Home of Demons, fitting I suppose. But this village has been yours for so long that I doubt anyone could take it from you, even if the gods managed to kill you then the land itself would probably turn on them."

"Good, now on your way back to Konaha stop in Wave and have your carpenter friend get down here and help me start fixing this."

* * *

><p>After a quick stop in wave, an explanation about the village, time spent with Inari, time spent flirting with Tsunami, and a trade agreement later Naruto went back to Konaha. In his month away the clone he left had discovered that Sasuke had been marked by Orochimaru and that there was an invasion planned during the finals, at first he began planning an escape attempt during the finals allowing them to assume he died or was captured however it was ultimately decided against. It also appeared that Kakashi had been ignoring Shino and Sakura while only training the Uchiha. The only other thing of any real interest was the Uzu team, it appeared the jonin-sensei had been spying on him, and doing a fairly good job as none of the Konaha-nin had noticed, the team itself had been friendly toward him however; although he still hadn't found why they had been looking for him. Eventually he'd be free of the hell hole, he just had to wait for the right moment; after all good things come to those who wait.<p> 


	13. Invasion of the Finals

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND MY OC'S. (Fuuka is Trotha's oc.)

First up is trotha (As always) 1) Complements on the village and the idea of keeping a section of the village in The Wanderer's hands although he expressed the concern of how people in that section would become arrogant at impressing him. However that would probably get them killed seeing as he would still be around to keep them in place. 2) As for the Uzu team's interest in him. Well I've given a few hints but having the grand scheme revealed will have to wait as I don't like coming out and explaining the secrets of the story until they've already been revealed. 3) The reason he is avoiding the pervert-sage is as much the fear of having his secrets uncovered as ending up getting seals placed on him. 4) Thank you for the character I'll do my best to find a way for her to be worked into the story as soon as I can, though again it will probably take awhile. (Because I don't really think the story where someone shows up and goes "Hey I've never heard of you but I'm suddenly your best friend." Even The Wanderer had a reason. Respect for the Uzumaki clan. If it wasn't for that he probably would have just sent the boy on his way and never done anything for him other than killing the mob.)

Zaralann: Another good chapter review that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy so thank you very much so.

So read, enjoy, review, send ideas, send your complaints, send in the mistakes you find, and remember the Library.

* * *

><p>The final rounds came and soon people from a wide variety of places were seated in the arena ready to watch the young chunin hopefuls rip each other apart. Unfortunately the majority of them were still from Konaha meaning that there were lots of Uchiha cheerleaders.<p>

"The first match will be between Neji and Shikamaru of Konaha will the two contestants please enter the arena?" Came the proctor's voice, someone new that Naruto didn't bother remembering the name.

The fight between the two wasn't very impressive as Neji couldn't get near him to fight without being caught by his shadow and Shikamaru had no real way of attacking him leaving the two in a standstill as they tried to come up with a strategy that wouldn't end in a draw. Eventually Shikamaru rushed forward with a kunai and possessed Neji's shadow leave the elder boy with two options, forfeit or have a kunai thrown through his heart. Seeing that there was no other option Shikamaru was declared the winner.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't show and despite the fact that he would usually have been disqualified his match was only pushed till a later time, no doubt it was more council ass kissing. So the match between Shino and Kankuro began with Kankuro immediately forfeiting. Match four was the one Naruto had been waiting for, his own.<p>

"Would Naruto of Konaha and Temari of Suna please enter the arena?" The proctor asked resulting in Temari gliding down on her fan and Naruto simply walking down the wall. "Very well, Begin!"

His order was met with a gust of razor bladed wind hitting Naruto and a smirking Temari.

"I guess he wasn't as tough as I thought he would be, and here I was actually worried." Unfortunately for her Naruto was given some very good lessons in acting and trickery and when the dust cleared nothing was there. "What? How the hell did he dodge that?"

"You know I was originally only planning to make this embarrassing but now I think I'll make it painful too." Temari spun to see her opponent calmly brush some non-existent dust from his shoulder. He was met by another blast of bladed wind, this one also missed. "You know Suna-san you're beginning to bore me, surely you came up with something else to use in the month we've had to train? No? Well then I'll just have to end this match quickly and painfully." He said as he placed a hand on his sword.

"Don't you remember what happened to you little weapons whore when she tried that?"

"You know I don't think you have any skills outside of that battle fan of yours." Then Naruto disappeared. "I wonder; what will you do without it?" Temari spun around and got ready to unleash another gust of wind, only to realize he had sliced another fan in two.

"That's two fans you've ruined! Do you have any idea how much they cost?" She yelled while lunching several kunai from hidden sheaths in her clothes.

"No but if it's anything like the way you dress implies I'd have to guess, about as much as a five dollar hooker on a Friday night." The shriek of rage could probably be heard by The Wanderer back in Fukumaden. After fifteen minutes, several embarrassing taunts, three comments about sluts, an ass grab, a groping, and asking how much a good time would cost; Naruto decided that his revenge was complete and he knocked the Suna kunoichi unconscious resulting in his victory. Of course he could practically taste the anger rolling off of the various women in the stadium, but in his defense she _did_ hurt his friend.

* * *

><p>The next match was between the two Uzu kunoichi which was surprisingly less amazing than one would expect, they glared, the swordswoman drew her blade, they fought, and then she got hit by a blast of water that forcefully caused her to take a nap.<p>

* * *

><p>The Uchiha was still not there when his match started and was nearly disqualified when Kakashi <span>Leaf Body Flickered<span> into the arena with his little orange book and the Uchiha.

"Where not late are we?" Kakashi asked while the Uchiha just smirked.

"Almost now get out of here so we can start the match."

Gaara responded by sending sand after the Uchiha and stating that through his death Gaara would prove his own existence, with Naruto silently rooting for him; however the Uchiha did have the Sharingan which helped him avoid being killed. After nearly fifteen minutes of attempting to break through the sand with a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu there was still no progress on the Uchiha's part and many people began to fall asleep. The trained ninja and a few of the brighter genin noticed the genjutsu and dispelled it, the invasion had begun. While this was happening Gaara was encased by sand, Sasuke tried attacking it and was nearly impaled. However the emo noticed that he needed something more powerful to pierce the sand-nin's defense, so he backed up and preformed a few handseals.

"One Thousand Birds!" He rushed forward with his hand coated by lightning and slammed his arm through the sand, a moment later there was an inhuman scream of rage followed by an arm of sand trying to crush the prick. The two other sand genin grabbed Gaara and ran while a purple barrier appeared on the roof of one of the nearby buildings, pursued by the emo who was obviously trying to prove something. Still a jinchuuriki would be hard to defeat by normal ninja, especially a moron like him, and although the village itself could burn that would probably upset the Inuzuka clan. So with that in mind Naruto followed them.

* * *

><p>Along the way he met up with several other leaf ninja that Kakashi had sent to subdue Gaara. Shino stayed behind to fight Kankuro, Sakura was captured by a giant sand claw, Sasuke was unconscious, and Temari was nowhere to be seen. The only other thing of any real interest was the huge humanoid raccoon made of sand, the huge raccoon that didn't even notice him. So naturally he started throwing fireballs at it. Sure enough the crazy 'coon began trying to smash him, throwing globs of iron hard sand, firing blast of wind, and other rampaging actions all while talking like he was some kind of gameshow host. Soon however Naruto began using hotter fires and cool winds until he effectively reduced Shukaku to a large glass statue, allowing him to walk up and smack Gaara around until his demon receded.<p>

"Why? Why do you protect them? Why fight for this village?" Asked the not-so-sandy genin as he continued to push himself away from Naruto in fear.

"I don't, the village and its people mean nothing to me. But in that village are people who have my respect and gratitude. I won't simply stand back and let them die, and if I let the village die it would upset them because there are people they care for in it. Its one big circle, I protect for them because they did the same for me, almost like family, something you need to wake up and realize. Your siblings care for you and you are pushing them away, they wish to help you but you will not let them, let them protect and guide you so that you may do the same for them, help your people so that they can help you, care for them so that they may care for those important to you. It took the words of a stranger for me to see that my path was a foolish one, now perhaps the words of a stranger will show you that your own path is also foolish." Before Naruto could continue his rant his siblings appeared and began trying to drive him off with the few weapons they had left. "Relax I'm not going to kill him. You and I share a similar pain, we held the demons at bay and we were feared because of it, now I have those who accept me for who I am regardless of what I am, these two are trying to do the same for you, and they seem to have been for quite some time. I don't have family like you, my parents died at my birth and I had no brothers or sisters, I was alone not by choice but by force, you do not need to suffer that pain, but yet you choose to. Let your siblings ease that pain, and if they are the only ones you care for then so be it, protect them and they will do the same. But remember that you are still connected to the rest through them." With his speech finished, Naruto left them where they were.


	14. Aftermath

I DON' OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND MY OC'S. (Fuuka is Trotha's oc.)

Trotha. 1) Said the speech Gaara got was good. 2) Wanted to know what happened with pedo-maru's fight. *Spoiler* For those that don't figure out by reading this chapter, they don't actually fight. 3) He wanted to know if the Uzukage was there. No if she/he was there it would interfere too much with the plot that has been rolling around my head. 4) He gave me some ideas for Fuuka to help me get her in the story so, as always, thank you very much so.

K823: Just one of those 'good story' reviews that does my heart good so thank you very much so.

And remember I'm always willing to read whatever you send me, and there is a library set up for your use.

* * *

><p>After the failed invasion it was discovered that Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage and tricked Suna into attacking, leaving the village with no ill consequences for the previous alliance between the two villages. Even the team from Sand that had participated in the chunin exams before the attack were set free without any repercussions, although Naruto had an interesting conversation with them before they left.<p>

"_What do you mean they're not that bad? They're a bunch of demons! Mindless rampaging beasts intent on death and destruction! Just look at Shukaku, he's completely insane." Temari asked on the brink of hysterics._

"_You are only partially correct, the eight Bijuu aren't very smart, Shukaku is insane, and they are demons but the Ichibi was nothing more than an overgrown raccoon, there are many types of demons, plenty of demons are smarter than the Bijuu, and most of them aren't trying to destroy the world."_

"_Are you an idiot? And can't you count there is nine Bijuu not eight, just shows how little you know."_

"_Again, half right, there _were_ nine Bijuu, the Kyuubi is dead."_

"_Like we're dumb enough to believe that, no human is capable of killing the Bijuu."_

"_True, there are currently no humans capable of killing the Bijuu. But a more powerful demon or somebody that is smart enough could kill them without much trouble. But now we are simply getting off topic, the Ichibi and Shukaku are two different beings. The Ichibi was a raccoon demon that acted like exactly that, a normal two hundred foot raccoon, well as normal as a giant raccoon can be. Shukaku was an insane priest that believed he could seal himself into the demon to take control of it allowing him to become some kind of all powerful super being, the effect was the two merged driving him even further into insanity."_

"_How do you know all this then?"_

"_I told you somebody killed the Kyuubi didn't I?"_

"_And you expect us to believe that you killed it?"_

"_No, I didn't kill it, although I did help." Seeing their looks of disbelief, with the exception of Gaara who just held a blank look, he decided to explain. "Sit down, this will take awhile, and if you tell anybody I _will_ kill you understand?"_

After telling his life story and about his time with The Wanderer they were more than happy to agree not to tell anybody, after all only a moron would purposely anger a demon lord. They also asked if there was something he could do for Gaara's seal, which he explained that while he had learned many things from his mentors they only taught him basic sealing as it would take at least fifteen years before they even pronounced him 'adequate' but he would be glad to send The Wanderer and Silver to look at it, having hundreds or even thousands of years worth of experience they were bound to be able to do something.

* * *

><p>During the invasion the old bastard was trapped inside a barrier and forced to fight his ex-student, Orochimaru. He managed to drive the snake off although nobody knew how he had done it, and now he was claiming to be much too old for the position of Hokage, something anybody could have seen thirty years ago. It was decided that his third student, Tsunade, would take the position of fifth Hokage. The only problem was that when her godson 'died from the sealing' she had nothing left in Konaha. Naturally after seeing her fiancé, brother, grandparents, and everybody else she cared about die for the village, she simply couldn't stand to stay in the village after losing her studentfriend and godson in the same night. Yet again the old bastards plan got blown up in his face as the council decided to send him with Jiraiya to explain that he was still alive, Naruto simply couldn't wait to see what she did to the elderly jackass when she found out he had lied to her. Of course knowing Hiruzen, he had some plan to bring her over to his side; too bad that The Wanderer dug up all sorts of dirt on him.

"So what does she look like Jiraiya-san?" Asked the Naruto blood clone, while the real Naruto followed along using his Demon Shadows to avoid being caught.

"She's blonde has this little blue diamond tattoo on her forehead, probably has her hair done in two long ponytails her eyes are honey-brownish. Oh and she'll only look about twenty-five." Hearing the last bit Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she almost fifty though?"

"Yea, well she doesn't really like people knowing she's old so she keeps a genjutsu up to make her look younger. Did I mention she has the biggest pair of breasts I've ever seen?" Jiraiya, also known as the legendary pervert, asked with an idiotic grin.

"No, and I would have preferred that you didn't say perverted things to me."

"What's the matter kid, can't handle it."

"Not that, it's just that unlike you I don't need to peep on women and write smut in order to get my fix. Now can we get back to work?"

"Hey kid since we aren't going to be doing anything while we travel why don't I teach you some stuff?"

"Not this again." BC-Naruto said in exasperation. Meanwhile the real Naruto was happily playing a mental game of shogi with his daughter.

* * *

><p>Eventually they arrived at a gambling town with more casinos than anybody felt like counting seeing as it was the last place his gambling, drunken, godmother was seen. Naturally Jiraiya went to the brothel first while BC-Naruto was left in the hotel and the real Naruto went hunting, not that it took him long to find her considering somebody tried to grab her ass only to be sent through not one but <em>two<em> buildings. After that he just stalked her and her apprentice until they went back to their apartment.

"Hello ladies." Naruto said after they closed the door and started getting comfy.

"Shizune-chan did you hear that?" The busty drunk asked her assistant.

"Yes I did Tsunade-sama, show yourself!" Said the younger, dark haired, woman as she got into a battle stance.

"Relax I'm not here to fight I just need to talk to Tsunade-sama, although I suppose I should talk to you instead judging by the state she's in." He said while watching a drunken Tsunade try to get herself ready to fight, only to wobble and fall.

"And what do you need from Tsunade-sama?"

"Just tell her that Jiraiya is in town, listen to what he has to say, if he tells the truth it will probably piss her off and make her incredibly happy at the same time. If he lies I'm going to make his life miserable and tell her the truth myself. But please, whatever you do, don't let her become a pawn for the old bastard Sarutobi; I don't what I would do if it happened."

"What do you mean? Who are you anyway?"

"Just remember what I said, please I'd rather not lose somebody before I even get her back." Naruto said before leaving.

* * *

><p>While all this was happening a SC-Naruto was left behind in Konaha spying on a council meeting, right before interrupted it that is. He stepped out of the shadows disguised as an ANBU, not that it would matter anyway seeing as he had a <span>Demonic Transformation<span> in place underneath it.

"Who are you and what are you doing interrupting a council meeting?" Screeched a pink haired woman, probably related to Sakura.

"I have been asked to deliver several things to the council, Hyuga-sama this scroll is yours, honorable elder Danzo-sama this is to be announced to the council." He said in a much deeper than usual voice while handing a scroll to both.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Hyuga clan head asked after unsealing and reading through the contents of the scroll, he even broke the 'Hyuga stoic mask' and showed an emotion, rage. "Hiruzen arranged for the kidnapping attempt of the Hyuga clan heiress nine years ago, he was going to sell my daughter to Kumo!" Held within the scrolls was plenty of evidence showing some of the traitorous things he had done.

"Yes and this shows that he was working with Orochimaru to help plan the attack, he's even been selling citizens to the snake as experiments, including clan children." Danzo said as he scanned through his own pile of evidence. When they heard this everybody began calling for his execution.

* * *

><p>In the end it was decided the Hiruzen would have a public execution with his crimes being announced to the village, hearing this he tried to escape but didn't get very far because SC-Naruto slapped a chakra suppressor on him the moment he stood up. The words the clone said to everybody would echo in the old Hokage's mind for the few days he had left.<p>

"I know all your dirty little secrets, I know the lies you've told, I know the dirty little secrets of every council member, every clan, even the three 'honorable elders' have their own secrets, and I know them all. I know the secret plan you made with the fourth, I know how you poisoned the red headed mother, I also know how you staged her kidnapping, I know that her son isn't dead, and I know the godmother thinks he is. I know and now your plans have fallen apart." After speaking those words he leaned in close and whispered one last sentence. "Never try to outfox the fox."

Hearing that last sentence Hiruzen began yelling that Naruto was a demon and needed to die or how the demon must have manipulated him, of course everybody thought he was simply trying to garner their good graces in hopes of living. It didn't work especially seeing as plenty of the records were from before he was ever born. With his message delivered Clone-Naruto went up in smoke.


	15. Long Lost Family

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND MY OC'S.(Fuuka is Trotha's oc.)

Alright first I'm going to apologize for not updating, this is not an excuse it is the truth, for the past two months or so anytime I did something CPU heavy (Like play the Sims3) my computer would overheat and shut down however I could write this story without that happening. Last week or so I fixed the cause and so I've been playing the Sims since then. So yea sorry but that's why I didn't update. Nothing amazing, just me playing games instead of writing.

And now on to more important things, like Trotha's review. First he said the whole Sarutobi-Orochimaru thing was a twist he didn't see coming, well there's going to be a bit more of an explanation behind it in this chapter. Second the deal with Tsunade will also be explained this chapter. Unfortunately I don't remember know who Yakumo is so I'll have to look that up. (I feel the need to mention that I have only watched part of the anime and thought it sucked, however the idea behind it was good. Hence the reason that although I didn't like the anime I do like a lot of the Fanfictions on it.) What happens to Jiraiya is also explained. As for the explanation of Shukaku/Ichibi and the bijuu not being bloodthirsty rampaging monsters. Well the way this story is set up none of the bijuu are like that, they act just like the normal animal of whatever form they have. (The Nibi acts just like a cat, it just happens to be huge and see people as mice.) Finally for the last part Haku will make a reappearance after Naruto escapes which should happen soon.

Zaralann also sent one of the whole 'good job post more' messages that lets me know somebody out there likes my story, so thank you very much so.

Now onward with the story, send some reviews, let me know your thoughts, what do you like, what don't you like, and how am I doing so far? Also I have an idea for an oc that I may or may not work into the story. Oh and don't forget the library.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in a somewhat rundown inn he had found relishing the knowledge that he had gotten revenge on the old bastard, now as long the council dug around a bit and found the records showing that Jiraiya was helping Hiruzen and that Tsunade was innocent his most daunting problems would be solved. For now he would rest and tomorrow he would meet the godmother he should never have lost.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day BC-Naruto was walking with Jiraiya while the real Naruto stalked them, which he found to be incredibly easy since the old ninja didn't think anybody would try spying on him and so he left his guard down. When the old ninja finally stopped going to bars and brothels it didn't actually take him too long to find Tsunade. They decided to meet in a small tea shop.<p>

"Hey Tsunade-chan I've been looking everywhere for you!" This got a snort from BC-Naruto.

"Oh you were expecting to find her in a whore house?" This got a glare from Tsunade and strange looks from the nearby people.

"Jiraiya count yourself lucky that you have a mysterious benefactor that told us you have some good news."

"Really? Great! Must be a fan or something." Seeing the glares he was getting he decided to get back on topic. "Konaha needs a new Hokage; Sarutobi-sensei is just too old especially with everything that's happened recently."

"With everything that village has taken from me do you really think I'm going to go back?"

"Right about that can we talk…? In private?" He nervously asked getting a shrewd look and a small nod before walking away with Tsunade.

"Well this might be interesting. I wonder if he'll tell her the truth or more lies?" BC-Naruto mused aloud.

"I know that voice." Said Shizune.

"Of course you do, after all you have heard it before."

"You're the one that found us a few days ago!" She said as her eyes widened.

"Yes, and just in case he lies, Tsunade-sama's godson is still alive." Before either one could say anymore the perverted toad came crashing through the wall with an angry Tsunade charging after.

"What do you mean you lied to me and he's been alive this whole time!"

"Ah never mind it seems he told the truth." BC-Naruto said as he began drinking from Tsunade's discarded tea cup, while watching his godmother throttle the old pervert. "As much as I'm enjoying this perhaps we can get on to business? Tsunade-sama stop killing Jiraiya-san so he can explain, and if he doesn't I'll destroy something very dear to him." She nodded and let him go.

"Good work brat." Jiraiya said after catching his breath.

"I wasn't kidding." He said still sipping his tea.

"And what could you possibly have that I want?" Naruto responded by pulling a candle closer.

"Trust me you won't like the consequences of not talking." Then he pulled out a little notepad, causing Jiraiya's eyes to get bigger than should be humanly possible as he began patting himself down. "I still can't believe anybody would write trash like this."

"Alright I'll talk just don't hurt it!"

"Now tell me what you meant about my godson!"

"Alright, he's alive, we thought it would be best if you though he died, the fewer people that knew the fourths son was alive the less chance there was of Iwa finding out." BC held the notepad closer to the candle.

"Now now don't lie."

"What do you mean kid I'm telling the truth!"

"No you're not; in fact I know the truth. Didn't anybody ever tell you not to try and outfox the fox?" He let his features shift back into his 'original' form. "The reason you lied was so that you could leak what I was to the villagers resulting in my horrid childhood, then when I was broken and nobody trained me you and the old bastard would start teaching me and become like family thus gaining my loyalty so that I could be used however you saw fit, you would claim it was for the good of the village but it was for another reason. You see a few days ago Orochimaru attacked Konaha, he knew every weak point in the village and a lot of information only the Hokage should have, and how did he get it?"

"He must have had spies in the village."

"Correct, in fact the Hokage himself was working with Orochimaru in hope that he would discover a way to immortality. He was even sending children to help with the experiments; he was helping Orochimaru destroy Konaha. Kind of goes against the whole 'we make him a loyal Konaha puppet' thing don't you think? See after Konaha was gone I'd be loyal to you and him, so he just kills you and has a loyal little weapon. Unfortunately this isn't the full story is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Originally it was planned between you, Hiruzen, and my sperm donor that when my mother gave birth you would unseal the Kyuubi, killing her, then the fourth would seal it in me so that I could be made Konaha's weapon. But you and the old bastard didn't want to die, so you both joined up with the snake."

"No, I was just following orders, like a good shinobi."

"Actually _Anko-san _was following orders like a good ninja, but then you and the old bastard decided to put those seals on her anyway. What were they again? Oh yes a remote kill seal, a limiter seal, and that little seal you designed. You know the one that locks a person inside their mind so they can see and feel everything, while their body does whatever you say. Let's see Anko, who is a pretty and young lady, controlled by you, a horny old letch, I bet she was going to be a reward for your service wasn't she?" Stunned silence followed this speech, until Jiraiya broke it.

"How did you find out?"

"My allies happen to be very good spies."

"You'll never be able to stop us you know."

"Not alone perhaps but there are other factors that you haven't measured in. The stranger that lead the Kyuubi to Konaha, my allies, the fact that Tsunade-sama and her apprentice are right here, oh and the fact that the council suddenly found piles of evidence proving what you've been doing. If we hurry we might get to watch the old bastard die." He said while looking down at the beaten man.

"So what now?"

"You can either run off to your friend, and get hunted down by my allies, or go back to Konaha were you will probably be executed."

"You forgot the third option, where I kill you first."

"And how will you do that? Tsunade-sama is here and will no doubt be a challenge, her student is here and will probably give you trouble, then there's me."

"Tsunade is the weakest of us, her student is probably just a whore, and you're just a genin."

"And how many genin know the things I know? Do you really think you know my true skills? I've been hiding them and the moment you attack I'll make certain you die." Jiraiya thought for half a second before bolting, never noticing the shadows the followed him until it was too late.

* * *

><p>The three remaining ninja decided to discuss their lives and get to know each other, there were tears, there was anger, there was sorrow, and regret. But in the end when Tsunade knew that Naruto didn't blame her she shed tears of happiness. When he told her of his plan to start a new hidden village she was a bit sad but could understand why he wouldn't want to stay in Konaha. In the end she decided to go back to Konaha, though she would only work as a medic and advisor, she also told them the only reason she was back was that she found out that Hiruzen lied to her and that she still had a member of her family alive. Naruto tracked down Anko's home and removed her extra seals while she was passed out after a drinking binge. It was decided that Kakashi would become the fifth Hokage seeing as his sensei was the fourth and everybody was sure that he would be able to lead. Which was true he was a good leader once he got his act together, though it took a few weeks, during which time Sasuke was attacked by his older brother. He along with several jonin were put in comas until Tsunade was able to heal them. A few days after waking up he left the village, going to Orochimaru and his promised power, and Kakashi quickly gathered the available genin to go after him.<p> 


	16. Uchiha Retrieval Part One

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND MY OC'S.(Fuuka is Trotha's oc.)

Yea it's been what? Two weeks or something? Sorry. The good news is I have plenty of ideas for this, the bad new is it's all for later chapters.

Trotha's Review. 1) Liked the reunion. 2) Was concerned about Kakashi being Hokage, due to his perverse nature. 3) Questioned whether or not any of the sound ninja would be spared. And here's your answers 1) Thank you. 2) In my head I have it playing out with Kakashi kicking himself into shape so that he doesn't disappoint his sensei. (The fourth for those that don't know. Also he is unaware of the fourth being an ass.) This does not mean he will be perfect, I already see some problems he will face. 3) As for the sound five, the only one not guaranteed to die is Tayuya. (I will set up a poll that will be open until later notice... Probably between 2-4 chapters from now.)

Somebody without a real name left a review (he/she labeled himself/herself as () so don't know what to say) and corrected my use of the word 'teme.' Thank you as I have said before the only language I can speak is English (I failed my Spanish classes and only know how to say 'I don't speak Spanish.') I will attempt to keep this in mind during my writing. Pointing out such mistakes is appreciated.

Travis9000 () left me a review that I will now quote word for word. Ahem "THIS FUCKING SUCKS DICK!" well seeing as I don't really know what to tell you other than "I'm sorry you feel that way." I'll just move on to the next review. If you wish to help me make it better leave another review, and this time tell me _WHY_ you don't like it.

souslayer32 left me a review that mostly stated that he/she has enjoyed it so far, and that this is the fist time he/she has seen a plot setup like this. Thank you I'm glad you are enjoying this, and feel free to lend me your thoughts, I'm always willing to here you out. Besides you never know when some you say may spark an idea in someone.

Kaededaiki Hitaki left a review and said that I have pretty good spelling and such considering it's my first time publishing and that the Library was somewhat helpful. Thank you, and honestly if I was just writing this for myself there would be know such this as a misspelled word or incorrectly written sentence because I wouldn't care, but because I am writing this so that other's can read it I'll go over each chapter five or six times before publishing it, and multiple times afterwards. The Library was made because I got sick of the stories where they have the justu put down one time (at the bottom of the first chapter it's used in.) meaning you have to dig through the entire story if you forget what it means/is (Especially with the ones who have jutsu written in another language.)

Zaralann. Sadly I still haven't figured out your gender (Sorry) anyway he/she/it/them left one of the good chapter reviews that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, and believes that the third, fourth, and Jiraiya are playing their roles as assholes pretty well. So I say thank you very much so and it's nice to know I can make people look like asses when I want to... I think.

Anyway the story starts now, reviews are appreciated if you wish to leave them, use the library (It's constantly being added to) and there are some polls that you can vote on.

* * *

><p>"Alright Shikamaru-san is temporary chunin commander for this mission you are to search for Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back, it is uncertain if he has left willingly or has been kidnapped. He is to be treated as a captured and potentially hostile third party. Understood?"<p>

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Came the reply.

"Good, now get moving!"

"Ok here's the plan, we take a line formation, Kiba-san you will take point as the only person capable of tracking-"

"That's not true; my buddies Akamaru and Naruto can track just as good."

"None the less you will take point with Akamaru to track for us, next will be Choji, he'll be our heavy hitter in the event of an ambush, Naruto-san you will take the middle, I've seen your skill and I'm certain you're the most powerful here so I want you were you can attack or defend regardless of when or where the enemy comes from. I'll come fourth as I'm not much of a fighter and can serve as support in case we find ourselves in an ambush. Finally Neji-san will be last, with the Byakugan you'll be able to check behind us in case they attempt to attack us from behind. Everybody understand?" Shikamaru was answered with a chorus of yes's.

* * *

><p>After heading out the gate, and past a useless whining fan-girl, the team quickly began catching up and thanks to the Nara's analytical skills and Neji's Byakugan the traps weren't much of a problem either after a while they entered a small clearing with a large man that immediately captured them in a dome of earth.<p>

"You leafies aren't so tough; I was expecting an actual fight from you."

"Fuck you!" Kiba yelled as he threw an explosive tag at the wall. "Well that didn't work." He said as the wall healed itself.

"He seems to be devouring our chakra with this technique as well." Neji stated with his Byakugan active.

"Well then he's in for a nasty surprise."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto just grinned and began pumping chakra into the wall. A few moments later their captor began to speak.

"Hey wha-what's going on? I… don't feel so good." The dome began crumbling to reveal that he was apparently ill. "Oh… I feel nauseous."

"Guys go one ahead I'll take care of him."

"You sure Choji?"

"Yea, beside with him sick like that it shouldn't take too long, just be sure to mark a path for me."

"Alright but you better make it out of here alive, and keep an eye out these guys are probably stronger than they look."

* * *

><p>After going ahead without Choji the retrieval team was caught by a six armed man capable of spitting webs like a spider, Neji found that he was the only one able to cut the webs and sent the rest on ahead. As everybody went onward he said one last thing to Naruto.<p>

"Naruto-san, perhaps your words hold some merit, something I was blind to see. Thank you for showing me my folly, I will try to become a better person for it. I will face my fear, and make my own choices. Maybe your eyes are better than mine, able to see the truth while others are blinded by folly and lies." Naruto just nodded in acceptance as he thought back to the conversation they had.

"_Why is it you seem to hate your cousin so much?" Neji scowled before answering._

"_Because fate has given her everything that it has taken from me."_

"_Fate… I remember you saying that it was your fate to beat Shikamaru, perhaps you can refresh my memory what happened there exactly?"_

"_I was wrong, fate had other plans it would seem." He curtly replied._

"_Exactly, as a human how can you expect to know your fate? How can you expect to understand the mind of a goddess? You claim to know how Lady Fate thinks so tell me, what is my fate? Will I live long and die happy after fulfilling my dreams or will I die soon, sad and alone? Is it your fate to be an asshole? Do you see what I'm saying?"_

"_No, I fail to see the point in this discussion Naruto-san."_

"_Fate may exist but as a human you are not expected to understand Lady Fate's plans. Fate may exist but the choices we make decide where our fate leads. Fate may exist but even the best laid plans can be derailed by chance. You don't know what your fate is, you have chosen to believe that it is your fate to be an egotistical ass, and chance my change your fate in many unexpected ways. To claim that fate will lead you where you are meant to go is cowardice, it shows you are afraid to make your own choices even though they must be made, so you hide like a coward claiming that the choice has been made by another."_

"_I… do not understand what you mean Naruto-san, I can hear wisdom in your voice but I cannot bring myself to accept it."_

"_Just think over my words, you may see their meaning in time."_

* * *

><p>Traveling further they met a red headed woman, who was apparently skilled in genjutsu, Shikamaru said that he would be the best suited to fight her and told Naruto to take Kiba and Akamaru ahead to find Sasuke. After this they met a man who had a second head on the other side of his neck.<p>

"Buddy go after the prick, Akamaru and I'll take care of the freak."

"Sorry, not happening I won't leave you behind."

"What? Look just go we've split up before, you can do it again."

"That's because Shikamaru-san was in charge, he's not here to give orders and he never told us who was in charge."

"You're not gonna budge on this are you?" Kiba cracked a grin.

"No, I'm not." Naruto said in an emotionless battle-ready voice.

"Then I guess we'll just have to show him what we can do won't we?"

"It would appear so."

"You take long, I'll do short?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey are you two even listening to me!" Their opponent said when he realized they hadn't even bothered listening to his introduction/threat/insult combo.

"Nope sorry freak but you're just not worth listening to!" Kiba yelled back before rushing in and fighting classic Inuzuka style, while Naruto began sending long range ninjutsu at him to keep him unbalanced. "Hey didn't he have two heads a minute ago?" Asked Kiba when he pulled back to catch his breath.

"Yes he did, stay on guard something isn't right here."

"I must say that I can't argue there." Their enemy said from Kiba's neck. Looking over they saw that somehow the enemy was inside Kiba.

"What the fuck is up you! You're like some kinda parasite!"

"In a way I am, I've ingrained myself throughout your chakra network; I'm in every part of your body. Now I can utterly destroy you from the inside out, one cell at a time."

"I don't swing that way so _get out of my ass!_"

"Kiba only you could look at a death threat like that."

"Hey someone needs a sense of humor on our team seeing as you don't talk without a reason, Hinata-chan can barely ever get a full sentence out, nobody else understands Akamaru, and Sensei has even less humor in her that you; I'm the only one left for the job."

"Stop ignoring us!"

"Oh yea the Parasite Dude I forgot about you for a moment. Hey buddy don't parasites usually die without a host?" Akamaru barked a few times. "That's what I was thinking."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Because you're not going to like this." Kiba said before taking out a kunai and stabbing himself in the chest. "That… was unpleasant." Was all he said before he and his parasitic friend starting spitting blood.

"What kind of moron are you to just up and stab yourself like that?" Yelled Kiba's passenger.

"Well I figured since we're sharing a body, whatever hurts me has to hurt you too."

"Fucker I'll kill you yet!" Yelled the parasite as he made his way back towards his twin.

"Akamaru stay with Kiba, Kiba if you die from that I will kick Shinigami-sama's ass to get you back, beat the hell out you, and stuff you down her throat myself." Naruto said.

"Got it." Was his hoarse answer.

The fox demon attacked but quickly found that the parasite twins could move freely through each other's body making it incredibly difficult to land a blow. Drawing his blade Naruto attempted to cut them in half from head to crotch. They split apart with one of them entering Naruto's body.

"_Either they have an enhanced regeneration or the wounded on is inside me, either way I'll just have to flush him out."_

"_Be careful Tou-san, I think he's in here with me."_

"_What?"_

"_That's right asshole I'm inside your head, kind of crowded honestly, most people don't have so many voices in here."_

"_Let's just see how you handle youki, an experiment if you will, seeing as you were so kind as to volunteer."_

"_What a-AAAHH! __**You sonnuvabitch that hurts!**__" _Naruto cringed at the migraine he'd get from that, which caused the other twin to smirk.

"_Then maybe you should get out of Tou-san's body!"_

With an unintelligible screech he ripped himself out of Naruto's body and began convulsing. The other just stared in shock for a moment as his brother died before a look of rage came over him and black markings spread across his body. As this happened he shifted into a red skinned demonic entity with a single horn on the left side of his forehead.

"_It shouldn't have taken that much youki to kill him, so how did he get a resistance to it? It probably has something to do with this transformation; the energy he's giving off is similar to a demon cloak."_ His puzzlement showed on his face causing the pseudo-demon to chuckle.

"This is a gift that Orochimaru-sama gives to his most loyal followers; in this state you have nothing that can stop me! I am invinci-urk!"

"You talk too much." Naruto said as he beheaded his opponent. After this he rushed to Kiba's side and began treating his wound as best he could with the few medical supplies they had. _"Damn I should've learned to use Medical Youki, note to self do so at next opportunity. Hopefully this will be enough to keep Kiba alive until he gets back to the village."_ Thought Naruto as he summoned a half dozen Shadow Clones to take Akamaru and his partner back to Konaha.


	17. Uchiha Retrieval Part Two

I DON'T OWN NARUTO just THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND MY OC'S.(Fuuka is Trotha's OC.)

Okay Sorry for those of you who have been keeping up with my writing this is a re-post, I was going through and cleaning up my writing making minor changes here and there when I... Kinda... Deleted this chapter on accident.

Okay now to re-write my review responses.

Salamanderzrock - I'm glad you enjoy my writing and I'm sorry my updates have been so slow lately.

Linda Ku - I'm always happy to hear someone enjoys my writing, originally I started writing this plot because I couldn't find any with Naruto having a relationship like this with the Kyuubi however I did find one after I started writing called Naruto's Kit by Brown Phantom which I happen to think is very good. And before I forget Jiraiya is dead, I believe I said something like "He never notices the shadows stalking him until it was already too late." which was a reference to the shadow wolves. As for the pairing (Which I **STILL** have not decided yet) it will not be Sakura, Hinata, or Ino. In this story there is simply no way in hell Naruto would end up with Sakura or Hinata so you don't have to worry. Ino is more likely to get killed off should I grow bored then end up with Naruto but of these three she could end up with him in any of my stories without being completely re-made (it will however be after a massive character overhaul) simply because she's not a complete failure. But your right and the most likely ones at the moment are Haku and Ten-Ten. And finally I'm very glad that you appreciate the library, even if I should get around to organizing it better.

soulslayer32 - While Naruto will mostly be a calmer entity there will be times that he simply goes demon on people... Or possibly villages. But unfortunately that will take a bit due to the whole 'stay hidden' plan.

Okay I believe that's all for the review that needed responded to in this chapter, don't worry I'm not ignoring the rest, they will get responses in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>After sending his clones to take Kiba for medical attention Naruto continued his march onward, unfortunately he soon found himself facing yet another of Orochimaru's henchmen. He was a sickly pale teen with white hair and two red dots in place of eyebrows. He stood in the middle of a clearing and simply waiting.<p>

"Nice day out isn't it? Lovely day to be out in the forests and all. Well enjoy your walk I'll just be on my way then."

"Orochimaru-sama ordered us to aid in Sasuke-san's escape, I will not fail him." Said the boy.

"Right right. I suppose this is the part where we have our big battle to the death and all." Said Naruto. _"And here I thought today would be nice, now look it's gotten so… Troublesome. Great now I sound like a Nara. Just watch if things keep up I'll end up cloud watching for a living."_

"_You better not Tou-san; Gin-baa-chan would throw you off a cliff again."_

"_Your right and I'd rather not have a repeat of that event, wait is he still standing there? I thought he would have attacked by now."_

"_Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move."_

"So are we going to fight or just stand here?"

"We shall fight; I was merely giving you a chance to prepare yourself."

"And yet they say ninja have no honor. However before we do I would like to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and if I may ask the name of the Honorable Ninja?"

"Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan." Said the now named Kimimaro as he pulled a bone from his shoulder which formed into a blade.

"An interesting ability Kimimaro-san." Stated Naruto as he drew his own blade.

By some unspoken signal the two attacked, Naruto aiming for the joints and tendons he had been trained to attack while Kimimaro fought using his own unique style. For well over half an hour the two fought, the bone user unable to strike a blow and the demon always being blocked as a new bone would sprout to cover the place he aimed for, each one harder than most steel. Eventually Kimimaro broke off his attack, doubling over as he coughed blood.

"I see, you fight for him even though you know it kills you, do you not?" Asked the fox demon in a quiet voice.

"Yes, it is my purpose to serve Orochimaru-sama even if it means I die." The Kaguya said causing Naruto to pause for a moment.

"Kimimaro-san you have earned my respect, and as such the least I can do for you is promise a battle worthy of the man I see before me so that you may have a chance at falling honorably in battle, knowing you fulfilled your duty." He said with such seriousness that no sane person could doubt his words.

"Thank you and I will make certain this battle is one to be remembered." Said Kimimaro as jagged black marked began spreading outward from his chest. Before they could begin their battle again Lee came charging out of the trees screaming about youth effectively killing the atmosphere of respect.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun Konaha's most youthful genin is here to help you."

"Lee-san this is my fight and I have just promised to give him a worthy challenged it would be most unyouthful of you to prevent me from doing so."

"Of course Naruto-kun your flames of youth burn youthfully! I shall let you complete your youthful battle and if you cannot I shall perform one thousand jumping jacks and if I cannot do that I shall-" At this point Naruto had tuned Lee's ranting out.

"_Tou-san the weird boy disturbs me."_

"_You're not the only one he disturbs musume."_ Said Naruto before turning to his opponent. "Lee-san is a little strange but he has his heart in the right place, so I doubt he will interfere. Shall we continue?"

"Yes Naruto-san we shall."

Once more the two began their dance of death, this time with Kimimaro noticeably faster and stronger. Faster and faster they went until most others would be unable to even see them as they moved, Kimimaro constantly changed his stances and fighting style between various "dances" only for Naruto to adapt and counter them, even landing several would-be fatal blows if not for the hardened bones spiking out to intercept them. Eventually the marks covering him spread further leaving his skin brown while a lizard like tail with bone spines along it grew from the base of his spine. His arm transformed into a large bone drill. Once more they met as Naruto began pushing youki into his foe's body increasing the rate of his bloody coughing as his body broke down.

"Die peacefully Kimimaro-san with the knowledge that you served your purpose well and fell honorably in battle. I would have greatly enjoyed fighting you at your best; perhaps if things had been different we could have fought beside one another." Naruto said to the dying teen before standing. "Lee-san such a youthful opponent does not deserve to be left for the crows but I must continue foreword to catch a most unyouthful traitor would you grant him a burial in my stead?"

"Yes Naruto-kun go fourth with the burning flames of youth! Surely such a youthful shinobi such as yourself can overpower the most unyouthful traitor and perhaps even relight his own flames of youth! If you cannot then I shall-" Once more Naruto tuned him out and left using his demonic speed to quickly hunt down the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Between incredible speed and honed tracking skills it took relatively little time to catch up to the Uchiha despite his head start. There was no battle, no blaze of glory, nothing at all. Naruto just smacked him in the back of the head with his sheath sending him into a forced sleep.<p>

"Orochimaru-san why don't you stop hiding and come out so that we can discuss this like civil adults."

"Why Naruto-san I was keeping my presence concealed, and here I had been told you were a failure as a shinobi." Came a sibilant voice.

"You'll find that people tend to see what I want them to see."

"Yes, you are a true shinobi aren't you? A master of deception, much like myself."

"Perhaps, now on to business, your plans for teme-chan here most likely end with his death or some horrible, embarrassing, or otherwise degrading existence don't they? I know how you work, and actually have quite a bit of info on you. So perhaps we can work out an agreement between us."

"Oh really, what is it you want? Revenge on that village? Power? Wealth? Knowledge?"

"No nothing like that, it's just that our goals coincide, I want the Uchiha to suffer or die, your goal ends with that, I need an excuse for how he got away, if you provide one it will buy time for you to get away."

"So what is this plan of yours?"

"I know that you have Kabuto-san with you, and by now they know he's a traitor as well, so leave him behind to fight me until the reinforcements arrive while you head off with the Uchiha. When they get here Kabuto-san can make a tactical retreat leaving the Konaha-nin to deal with me being wounded, providing you with more time to escape. I would suggest making your decision quickly, my senses are very astute and I know this chakra signature, they've sent Tsume-sama and she will be here within a few minutes."

"Very well Naruto-san, perhaps we'll meet again?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not but that is something we shall have to discover another time. Here keep the Uchiha, I don't want him." After speaking his piece Naruto threw Sasuke into the tree line, a moment later Kabuto came out. "Good now get to work; we don't have long so make me look as gruesome as you can without any killing blows."

"You're a strange one Naruto-san did you know that?" Ask Kabuto rhetorically before using a few kunai to carve him up like a thanksgiving turkey, a process that continued for several minutes until Kiba's mother came bursting through the trees causing the silver haired man retreat.

"Dammit look at the pup he looks like he got sent through a meat grinder! Kuromaru we've got to get him some medical attention!" Yelled the feral woman as she glared into the trees where he had run. "Pup what the hell happened?"

"Orochimaru." Was all Naruto said before retreating into his mind , giving him the appearance of unconsciousness, where he proceeded to play games with his daughter the entire trip. Though he didn't go so fast that he missed Kuromaru's next sentence.

"If Naruto-san dies… She'll kill us kill us you know."


	18. Demon

I DON'T OWN NARUTO just THIS PLOT/IDEA/THING AND MY OC'S.(Fuuka is Trotha's OC.)

First sorry I took so long, but school + fairly lazy = no updates for long time.

Anyway on to review responses.

Dracalas: I'm glad you find it interesting and I'll try to update more for you so that you can keep reading.

soulslayer32: No Shinkuyuki will not always be a sword that mostly because they are hiding. Second the reason for the anti-climatic Naruto vs. Sasuke is simply because I hold the belief that he is full of himself and thinks he's better than he is, so what better way is there to point this out that with a pathetic final battle?

Zaralann: Thank you.

silferdeath: Glad you like the story.

fdddddg: Again I'm always happy to hear somebody likes my work.

batty: Yea, I found the idea for the first part of the exams going over like that amusing so I put it in, after all a story isn't any good without some comedy involved. Plus the whole "Naruto-is-smart-and-explains-test" idea is severely over used.

RamenKnight: To be honest I did this idea simply because I didn't see it anywhere else and thought it would be interesting. I do have several other ideas but I'll try finishing one story before writing more. Anyway to be honest Naruto should come off as a slightly overly-doting-to-the-point-of-creepiness-while-still-being-sorta-cute father.

(Unsigned): ... O...k...?

Cheshirefox11: Yes the idea of Sasuke dieing horrible deaths gives me that same fuzzy feeling, but I think him dieing some utterly pathetic death is just so much more insulting... Plus FanFiction guidelines won't let us write graphic murder scenes.

Flamedramon Uchiha: I know that there hasn't been much development on Shinkuyuki but i can't really do much with her being stuck in sword for to avoid being discovered though that should start changing after this chapter. Thanks for the spelling tip, I can barely spell in English, let alone other foreign languages so that helps out. And for anybody confused the "Nine-Tails" as a giant simple minded beast is gone, however it's soul did not fade and was "reborn" as Shinkuyuki. Both she and Naruto take the form of ridiculously powerful fox shaped demons with nine tails and have roughly the same amount of power as the original, effectively making two over-powered very smart Nine-Tails in it's place. The Second Nine-Tails (Naruto) and The Nine-Tails Reborn (Shinkuyuki)

Mighty Guy: YOSH IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE THAT MY WRITING HAS BROUGHT YOUTHFULNESS TO YOU!

Toby860: Why I plan to update June, 5, 2012 at 12:06 in the morning... Enjoy.

Firestorm: Glad to see you think so highly of it, I hope I don't disappoint.

Firestorm666: Glad you like it, hearing stuff like that always gives me a warm fuzzy feeling... HURRAH FOR WARM FUZZY FEELINGS!

Warrior of Sangre: I know chapter two had the moment of utter fluff in it but I thought it fit pretty well.

Any now that that's done it's time to get on with the story so read, enjoy, review if you feel like it, and offer whatever suggestions you have. Oh and don't forget the library.

* * *

><p>Naruto 'awoke' in the hospital several days later after having been dragged back to the village by Tsume, her last words had intrigued him for a few moments before he had decided she was talking about Tsunade and dismissed it. Shortly after a nurse came in to check on him, with hostility of course, before leaving mutter about how she had to 'Tell the dogs that the demon was fine.' Within an hour Tsume, a bandaged Kiba, and their partners entered his room.<p>

"I suppose I should thank you Tsume-sama."

"I was just about to say the same pup, you probably saved lil' Kiba-chan's life you know." Said the feral woman as she ruffled 'lil' Kiba-chan's' hair, completely ignoring his embarrassed-to-death look/glare.

"Don't mention it, he's a friend. Not like I'd leave him behind if there was any other option."

"Yea but still he's and idiot most of the time and needs somebody like you to keep him alive, Akamaru-chan can only do so much and all."

"You do realize I'm standing right here." Kiba was, of course, ignored again.

"Well as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news the council has been called together and you were _requested_ to attend the meeting." The way she spat the word clearly showed that he had no choice in the manner.

* * *

><p>"You have been summoned before the Honorable Council of Konaha to face charges of treachery, how do you plead?"<p>

"May I first ask why I am being charged as such?"

"Be silent demon you-" The councilman was cut off quickly by one of the elders.

"Calm down it was a perfectly reasonable request. You are being tried for sabotaging the mission to retrieve Sasuke-san from those who had taken him."

"Then I plead not guilty on the grounds that I did nothing to hinder the mission."

"The evidence states otherwise, you stayed behind with Kiba-san, the account of Lee-san stated that you prevented him from providing aid during battle, and finally after neutralizing the enemy you prevented Lee-san from continuing the mission."

"Had I abandoned Kiba he may not have survived the battle with the two Oto-nins we faced and I was merely doing my duty to a comrade and friend by refusing to abandon him, I prevented Lee-san from participating in the mission because it is a well-known fact that he was gravely injured during the chunin exams and may never be able to continue as a ninja thus he is, temporarily at least, considered a civilian, and it is my duty as a Konaha shinobi that I prevent Konaha civilians from being in harm's way wherever possible."

"I see, valid points. We shall discuss your fate before it is decided by a majority vote."

"I say we execute the little bastard anyways!" The cry was quickly picked up by the civilian council.

"Are people fools- he's done nothing wrong!" Naruto's godmother decided to speak up.

"Who cares the demon deserves to die."

"What is wrong wi-"

"Stop." Naruto's calm voice cut through the rabble like a cold knife. "I can already see how this will go. Regardless of my innocence or guilt, the civilian council, in their ignorant fear-driven rage will use their superior numbers to have me executed. So allow me to say this much. What good is it to have civilians that have no clue about war or tactics interfering with military affairs? What will happen to the clans when they become even greedier than they already are? Surely you've seen how they've been weakening not only the clans but Konoha as a whole with the way they've been limiting and taxing clans, not to mention that the standards of the shinobi academy being dropped for their children simply to offer delusional fools what they believe will be a life of fame, grandeur, and romance. Now they begin executing your ninja out of misguided revenge, what's next? Stripping the clans of everything they have worked so hard to gain? Reducing them to nothing more that pets to answer their beck and call? Or perhaps the execution of any promising ninja simply because they have offended a civilian in one way or another. Do with me what you will, but know this, you doom yourselves and I have was the one who warned you." The entire council was silent for a moment, stunned that the _demon_ would not only accept its fate but speak out end say such words. But as he predicted it was, and they had him sent to an ANBU holding cell until his execution.

* * *

><p>Three days he stayed locked in that tiny cell with no food and little water while they set up his death. But still he held his head high and caused problems for the council. They were quiet interested in his swords after all, especially after they disappeared. But no matter what they tried he wouldn't explain where they were. He was lead in chains toward the center of the village, jeered at and hit by whatever makeshift projectile the villagers could find, his once beautiful kimono in taters but it didn't matter. And then in an instant the axe fell and Naruto Uzumaki was no more. His body dragged off stage by an ANBU, thrown without ceremony into a dumpster, and set ablaze. Nobody saw the crimson eyes behind his mask, or the pearly silk wrapped handle on one of his blades.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade Senju Last of her clan, Fifth Hokage, and godmother to the recently late "Demon Brat" walked into her office fully intending to get stone drunk and cause whatever form of mini-hell she could for the moronic council only to find a scroll sitting innocently on her desk and sealed with the Uzumaki swirl. Anger and curiosity warred briefly before curiosity won causing her to read it.<p>

_Tsunade-sama,_

_If this scroll was delivered to you then that means the council truly went through with their idea of having me executed, try not to mourn too much and live for those that need you. Besides we'll meet again, possibly sooner than you expect, so cheer up. And if that didn't work sealed at the bottom of this letter is some information that could cause some trouble for the council, plus you could always let my heritage 'leak' out._

_Naruto_

_P.S. Keep an eye on Danzo-san he's a traitor but unlike the old bastard, he's smart about how he does it, I just can't prove it._

* * *

><p>Dusk fell over Konoha and most found themselves ready to sleep and dream happy dreams of demons getting beheaded. Though the Inuzuka clan were not among them. Instead Tsume, head of the Canine Clan, found herself drawn to the knocking one her door.<p>

"Hello?" She greeted the distinctly unremarkable young woman outside her door.

"Greetings, may I speak to Tsume-sama?"

"That would be me." She answer in blunt dead-pan.

"Ah, I see. Here I have a scroll I'm supposed to deliver." The remarkably unremarkable woman said before handing over a scroll sealed with the Uzumaki swirl and then walking away.

"Doesn't beat around the bush does she?" Tsume muttered before cracking the seal and reading her letter.

_Tsume-sama,_

_If you're reading this scroll then the council proved there idiocy and killed me. But that is not important at the moment, what is important is that I know what you've done for me. I know that your clan has done quite a bit over the years to try and help me out, and that you have attempted to adopt me on multiple occasions. You and your clan did what they could to offer me a home, and for that I will be forever grateful. I had hoped to be able to repay your kindness personally, but that doesn't seem likely so this will have to suffice. I have obtained something that I believe you and your clan will find greatly interesting which I have left in the hands of a trusted associate down in the Land of Demons. Fitting isn't it that the "Demon Brat" hide his treasure in the land of his kin? Anyway there is a map sealed into this letter along with a small medallion. While not necessary that you retrieve it yourself I think you'll find it beneficial that you do so, or at least only send somebody you have the utmost trust in. Simply were the medallion and walk around the village pointed out to you, he'll do the rest. Of course if you think this is a trap feel free to bring guards, just as long as you trust them. But I've said what's needed and then some so I'll cut off now and let you to your life._

_With my greatest respect,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Tell Kiba he was a good friend and comrade. I was glad to know him and have him on my team. Though just saying that hardly seems _adequate._  
><em>


	19. Library

_**Writing**_

Underline - Generally jutsu of some type

_Italics _- Generally memories, mental talking, or thoughts

Bold - Generally demonic voices, rage voices, or intense screaming

{Canine} - Generally the canine language being used

_**Translations and Information (Understand that I don't speak Japanese most of this is from online translation sites and my own inferring)**_

Shinkuyuki - Crimson Snow

Yuki -Snow

Shinku - Crimson

Ryuu - Dragon

Kitsune - Fox

Kaki - Flowering Season

Kaki-Kitsune - Flowering Season Fox

Gin - Silver

Watarimono - Wanderer

Fukumaden - Abode of Demons/Home of Demons something along those lines.

Ookami no Furusato - Old Village of Wolves.

Onikage - Demon Shadow and leader of Fukumaden.

Uzushiogakure - Something along the lines of "The Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides" and will often be shortened to just Uzu.

Uzukage - Swirl Shadow and leader of Uzu.

Konahagakure - "Village Hidden in the Leaves" will often be shortened to Konaha.

Hokage - Fire Shadow and the leader of Konaha.

Iwagakure - "Village Hidden Among the Stones" will often be shortened to Iwa.

Tsuchikage - Earth Shadow and leader of Iwa.

Kumogakure - "Village Hidden in the Clouds" will often be shortened to Kumo.

Raikage - Lightning Shadow and leader of Kumo.

Kusagakure - "Village Hidden in the Grass" will often be shortened to Kusa.

Kirigakure - "Village Hidden in the Mist" will often be shortened to Kiri.

Mizukage - Water Shadow and leader of Kiri.

Otogakure - "Village Hidden in the Sound" will often be shortened to Oto.

Otokage - Sound Shadow and leader of Oto.

Sunagakure - "Village Hidden in the Sand" will often be shortened to Suna.

Kazekage - Wind Shadow and leader of Suna.

Kage - Shadow, also how the leaders of the ninja villages are referred to.

Genjutsu - Ninja illusion arts

Kenjutsu - Ninja sword arts

Taijutsu - Ninja hand-to-hand combat

Ninjutsu - Ninja "magic" or "spells" you know breathing fire and stuff like that.

Musume - Daughter

Hai - Yes

San - Used for acquaintances, strangers, or other such people.

Kun - Used for friends generally, male friends.

Chan - Used for friends generally, female friends.

Sama - Used to show respect.

Nin - A suffix placed after something to identify it as a ninja, for example a med-nin would be a medical ninja.

Baka - An insult essentially meaning idiot or moron.

Dobe - Another insult meaning something along the lines of 'dead last.'

Teme - Used to refer to someone as 'bastard.'

Tou-san - Father, dad, daddy, etc

Kaa-san - Mother, mom, mommy, etc

Baa-san - Grandmother

Jiji-san - Grandfather

Shinobi - Male ninja

Kunoichi - Female ninja

Jinchuuriki - A person who contains a demon.

Hanyou - Half demon

Ichi - One

Ni - Two

San - Three

Yon - Four

Go - Five

Roku - Six

Nana - Seven

Hachi - Eight

Kyuu - Nine

Juu - Ten

Bi - Tail

Chakra - Basic energy used to perform jutsu or enhance the body its human, unnatural, hard to control, volatile, also usually requires handsigns to mold, and has affinities to various elements making it difficult to mould separate elements.

Medical Chakra - Chakra that promotes healing, usually by increasing the regenerative factor of the target area.

Youki - Demon chakra however it is completely natural, responds to the users will, can easily be hidden in the ambient natural energy, conducts emotions, and can be used for any element including those usually requiring a bloodline.

Medical Youki - Like Medical Chakra but much more potent, however in order to use it on humans it must be 'purified' which usually requires intense concentration.

Natural Energy - Energy given off by nature, plants, and animals this is what human chakra is derived from having been altered from human exposure to demons.

Jinchuuriki Chakra - This is the version of chakra that jinchuuriki use, its closer to regular chakra than youki but is more volatile, can promote healing in low doses, but in higher doses causes severe bodily harm, and is poisonous to non-jinchuuriki. Naruto is capable of creating this to maintain his human facade.

Demon Cloak - Caused by a jinchuuriki accessing their demon's power which results in a form of corrupted youki, varies in both effect and conditions to be accessed depending on the demon.

_***Note that all marked jutsu are something I actually thought of.**_

_**(Name)Or something someone else came up with.**_

_**(*Name)Unless it was made from a combination of the two.**_

_**Demonic Arts and Spellwork**_

*Shadow Wolves - Jet black wolves roughly three times larger than average, these wolves are able to become intangible, are capable of thought, have enhanced senses, and eat chakra while ripping their enemies apart which they use to create new wolves as well as sustain themselves.

*Shadow Pack - A jutsu that summons a pack of shadow wolves from nearby shadows.

*Striking Shadow Wolf - Causes a single shadow wolf to leap from the target's shadow to latch onto the throat, useful for assassinations.

*A Thousand Shadow Spears - The caster spins while being cocooned in darkness and launches spears made of hardened shadow in every direction.

*A Thousand Shimmering Strikes - The caster spins while being surrounded by a blinding light and launches iridescent senbon in every direction.

*A Thousand Silver Swords - The caster spins at a high speed becoming engulfed in wind natured energy while lunching wind blades in every direction.

*A Thousand Burning Blades - The caster spins at a high speed becoming engulfed in flames while launching flaming blades in every direction.

*A Thousand Violent Volts - The caster spins at a high speed becoming engulfed in lighting while launching thunderbolts in every direction.

*A Thousand Shattering Stones - The caster spins at a high speed becoming surrounded by a whirlwind of dust and stones while lunching them in every direction at high velocity.

*A Thousand Listing Lashes - The caster spins at a high speed becoming surrounded by a dome of swirling water while sending sharpened whips of it spinning out in a rolling lashing motion in every direction.

*A Thousand Arctic Arrows - The caster spins at a high velocity becoming surrounded by spinning ice shards while shooting arrows of ice in every direction.

*Fatherly Aura - A passive ability that Naruto unconsciously performs, this aura gives off the feeling of fatherly love and protection.

*Youki Manipulation - The ability to manipulate elements or form youki constructs at will due to the semi-sentient nature of youki.

*Demonic Transformation - Essentially using youki to alter the body however you can think of, such as Shinkuyuki's sword form.

*Demonic Influence - Using youki to place ideas in someone's mind or alter the way they think, usually in such a way that they don't realize that their idea or action is not their own, however the strong willed may be able to resist it, if used in a more powerful form then it can be used to turn someone into a mindless slave. This technique can also be used as a limited form of telepathy as you can 'speak' to the person in their mind; however you will not be able to hear their thoughts meaning that they must 'speak' in order for you to 'hear' them.

*Demon Shadows - Stealth genjutsu that can be used to do any of the following; grant the user limited invisibility (you can still be heard and leave tracks, fingerprints, etc), nullify chakra powered tracking jutsu either on a person or in an area (like the Hokage's crystal ball), or hide energy signatures coming from a person or area, is immune to standard dispelling techniques but vulnerable to those that are youki based, can be disrupted if the caster uses large amounts of youki.

*Demon's Den - Used to set a perimeter that will alert the caster when someone approaches, one of the few tracking jutsu that can detect the Demon Shadows technique, interferes with nearby genjutsu, and can be used similar to a genjutsu allowing the caster to affect what a person sees or hears.

*Poison Claw - Coats the hand in a poisonous shroud, with practice the type of chemical can be specified and sent to coat other things. (For example instead of a random poison be generated it could be morphine and sent to coat a sword.) This could be used by human med-nins.

*Acid Claw - Coats the hand in an acidic shroud, with practice the type of acid can be controlled or sent to coat other things. This could be used by humans capable of using the corrosion element.

*Toxic Claw - Essentially just a mixture of the Poison Claw and Acid Claw techniques.

_**Human jutsu and Techniques**_

(Trotha) Absolute Zero - Ice chakra compressed into a sphere before being unleashed in a freezing gale capable of freezing people to the point that the slightest tap will shatter them. (Basically I see this as the chakra version of liquid nitrogen.)

(Trotha) Sylph's Serenade - A single visible blade of wind chakra followed by a godly number of finer invisible blades effectively turning any person caught by it into mince meat, its name is gained due to the sound given off which has been compared to the singing of an air spirit.

(Trotha) Golem's Curse - Earth jutsu that upon contact grants control over metal in an opponent's body, this allows it to be manipulated in a variety of ways for torture, assassination, or combat.

(Trotha) Undine's Blessing - Grants control over liquids in the body allowing one to move medication to the needed area, remove poisons, stem bleeding, drown someone using their own blood, cause poisons to take effect faster, increase bleeding, or other things along these lines.

(Trotha) Wind Skates - By focusing wind chakra to the feet it allows a person to glide as if skating on ice. While this is not particularly useful on its own it can be combined with the Taijutsu style "Dance of the Raising Dragon" which as the name suggests appears more as a dance than a fighting style, focusing more on flips and kicks than punches, nearly completely nullifying the use of hands. The wind chakra on the feet causes every kick to have the added cutting effect and the free hands allow the use of hand signs or weapons.

*Suicide Explosion Technique - Suicide technique that gathers chakra in the body before unleashing it all in a single explosion, the more chakra available the more powerful the explosion.

*Angelic Appearance - A genjutsu that gives one the appearance of an angel.

*Battle Containment Barrier - Four people or clones stand in a circle around a given area and hold an incredibly durable barrier made of energy that prevents anything from exiting it, the barrier automatically repairs from the users own energy. The barrier can be broken with a sufficiently powerful technique, can be dropped by the casters, can be disrupted by somebody outside it, and does nothing to prevent things from entering the barrier. Is a forbidden jutsu of Konaha due to the large chakra costs of creating the barrier, constant cost of maintaining it, and cost of repairing it from every blow made against it.

Eight Inner Gates - Eight points along the human body that limit chakra flow along with physical abilities. By opening these gates a person can surpass their usual limits but it causes damage to the body as well, opening more gates causes more damage, the eighth gate will almost guarantee death.

Demonic Ice Mirrors - Creates a dome made from a series of mirrors to trap opponents, entering one mirror will send a reflection to the others, then moving between mirrors at near-instant speed allowing the bombardment of enemy combatants.

Substitution - Switches positions with another person or object.

Transformation - Creates the illusion of transforming into something/someone else.

Clone - Creates an illusionary copy of the individual.

Body Flicker - Basically a low grade teleportation that can have added effects such as leaves, sand, water, or smoke.

Shadow Clone (SC) - Creates a physical clone of chakra, with the ability to think, and whose memories are sent to the creator upon dispelling, however it only takes a single hit to do so.

Exploding Shadow Clone - Shadow clones which explode instead of dispersing, no memories are gained when using this version.

Killing Intent (KI) - Chakra infused with the desire to harm, kill, or otherwise maim which induces fear either in an area around the user or focused at a target.

Water Clone (WC) - A physical clone made of water, when wounded it "bleeds" water, can't go far from the original, and only has one-tenth of his or her power.

Water Prison - Creates a sphere of water that is harder than steel to trap an opponent, however it requires one hand to be kept it in order to maintain the prison, can be used on oneself for limited defensive purposes.

Hidden Mist - Mixes chakra with nearby water to bring forth a mist, more chakra makes the mist thicker, can be used to nullify the Sharingan and hamper the use of the Byakugan.

Water Dragon Bullet - Creates a dragon shaped blast of high pressure water which is fired at the target.

Blood Clone (BC) - Technique stolen from a blood using clan that allows a clone made from blood and water to be created, this clone is made stronger by the amount of blood used and can be as strong and skilled as the person whose blood is used to make it, classified as forbidden due to the chakra and blood requirements.

Silent Killing Technique - Basically using stealth and absolute silence to kill your opponent before they are aware of you, a true master of the technique is capable of tracking and killing through sound alone.

One Thousand Birds - Concentrated lightning chakra in the hand thrust forward at high speed to impale and electrocute the enemy, unfortunately the speed makes it impossible to turn and thus easy to avoid. Gives off the sound of many birds which is how it gets the name.

Lightning Cutter - Concentrated lighting chakra in the hand thrust forward at high speed to impale and electrocute the enemy, unfortunately the speed makes it impossible to turn and thus easy to counter or avoid. This is simply a more powerful version of the One Thousand Birds technique.


	20. Attention FF Readers

Note that I did not write the following message, but do agree with it and plan to spread the word. I hope that I will not be the only one.

And here is a Petition set up to help prevent this form taking place.

www(.)change(.)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

The Herb

WolfCoyote


End file.
